Can Shinigamis Really Fall In Love?
by Kadaj19
Summary: This is a Renji Abarai and Ichigo Kurosaki love story, they are with oc's and it's fated M because of swearing and at some point there will be 'rude stuff' XD
1. Info

**Can Shinigamis Really Fall In Love? – Bleach Love Story - Info**

**This is based on me and one of my friends and it's my first quiz and I would love it if you rated. Anyway here you go…**

* * *

Name: Renji Abarai

Race: Shinigami

Gender: Male

Age: Over 40 (Born August 31st)

Hair: Red

Eyes: Black/Red

Height: 6'2"

Weight: 172 lbs

Status: Vice-Captain Of The 6th Division (Under Byakuya)

* * *

Name: Ichigo Kurosaki

Race: Human

Gender: Male

Age: 15 (Born July 15th)

Hair: Orange

Eyes: Brown

Height: 5'7"

Weight: 134 lbs

Status: High School Student Turned Shinigami

* * *

Name: Zane Aura

Looks: Short silver hair with 2 long bits, red/brown eyes, black kimono with flower patterns on the arm. (if you want pictures go onto photobucet, type in Kadaj19, go to my album, go onto Bleach Pictures they are all in there)

Race: Human

Gender: Female

Age: 15

Hair: White

Eyes: Crimson

Height: 5'10"

Weight: 120 lbs

Status: Zane is a Weapon Wielder in the art of the Fan Blade. She lives in Chi Chikara Temple (Blood Power Temple) with her best friend Sora and Kokoro Sensei. Kokoro Sensei trains both her and Sora. Kokoro Sensei also teaches Zane and Sora at home until she sends them to a public school ((Kadaj19: you will find out why when you scroll down cause I can't be bothered to write it here lol)).

Weapon: Fan Blade

Power: Zane can send waves of energy out of her Fan Blades which depending on how she uses them can either cut stuff, people, Hollows or Shinigamis or she can cut off the flow of spirit energy going to certain parts of the body ((Kadaj19: I know it's like Neji's attack from Naruto but hey lol)). That attack is called Dance Of The Blades ((Kadaj19: And in case you watch Inuyasha, yes it's the name of one of Kagura's attacks lol)). When Zane uses her Fan Blades her eyes glow crimson.

* * *

Name: Sora Honoo

Looks: Long blue/black hair, light purple eyes, white/pink/blue short kimono with a star on the back and pink socks. (if you want pictures go onto photobucet, type in Kadaj19, go to my album, go onto Bleach Pictures they are all in there)

Race: Human

Gender: Female

Age: 15

Hair: Midnight Blue

Eyes: Light Purple

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 120 lbs

Status: Sora is a Priestess in training. She trains with her best friend Zane and Kokoro has home schooled them until recently. She sent them to a public school cause she thinks it would be best if they were with people their own age. Also Kokoro knows about Shinigamis because she is a friend of Rukia's and Rukia came to Kokoro for help when she accidentally gives all her powers to Ichigo and enters a faux body so this is the real reason why she sent Sora and Zane to Ichigo's school but Sora and Zane don't know this. She lives in Chi Chikara Temple with Kokoro Sensei and Zane.

Tattoos: Sora has two tattoo's one is covering the whole of her back. It looks like 2 red wings. (if you want pictures go onto photobucet, type in Kadaj19, go to my album, go onto Bleach Pictures they are all in there)

Her Second tattoo is in between her breasts ((Kadaj19: I know it's weird but my friend was in a weird mood and wanted it there XD)). It looks like a blue dragon on a moon. (if you want pictures go onto photobucet, type in Kadaj19, go to my album, go onto Bleach Pictures they are all in there)

Weapon: Sais. one is black and the other one is silver. (if you want pictures go onto photobucet, type in Kadaj19, go to my album, go onto Bleach Pictures they are all in there)

Powers: Sora can read minds, have visions and she can go extremely deep into someone's mind she can see their memories, their past and go into their inner mind. So she can see everything they've ever said, thought and even whom they love or hate. When Sora is going into someone's inner mind her eyes glow a purple but when she's just reading their mind her eyes stay the same as always. Her eyes also glow purple when she is having a vision.

* * *

**I hoped you like the info part to my 1st quiz and if your anything like the 1st quiz taker then DON'T READ MY QUIZ lol… anyway part to will be up as soon as I write it so for now bye bye waves**


	2. Chapter 1

**Can Shinigamis Really Fall In Love? – Bleach Love Story – Part 1**

**Yo Peeps this is part 1 I hope you enjoy it and this is a banner made by dun dun dunnn… me lol. So anyway here read…**

* * *

****

Zane's Prov

"But Kokoro Sensei we don't want to go to a lame public school we like it here, at home." I complained.

"You two are going and that's final!" Kokoro Sensei shouted as she got up to leave the room.

"But Kokoro Sensei that schools lame and so are these ridicules uniforms." Sora said point at her new EXTREAMLY stupid clothes that where somewhat folded up in her lap.

"I have to agree these clothes are so f--"

"Don't you dare say that next word!" Kokoro Sensei shouted interrupting me while turning back around to face us.

"… Fine but these clothes are mega lame."

"I don't care both of you are going to that public school and I don't want to here anymore complaints. GOT IT!?"

"Yes Kokoro Sensei." Both Sora and Me said in union.

"Right, soon I'm having a couple of people come here to meditate and I want you two to help them. So go upstairs and change into your training clothes before they arrive."

We left the living room and went up to our rooms to get ready for these so-called 'guests'. I just finished getting changed when Sora came into my room.

"Hey Zane you know these lame clothes." Said Sora.

"Yeah, what about them?" I Asked.

"Well while we are waiting for them peeps to arrive do shall we, well … 'remake' our uniforms."

"Hell yeah this could be fun." I said as I grabbed my school uniform and left my room with Sora.

We went into the laundry room, I took the black dye, and done what it said on the packet I was about to put it in the dye when…

"WAIT!!" Sora shouted as she grabbed my uniform just before i stuck it the dye.

"What?" I Asked.

"Please don't tell me your going to keep that gay bow thing on there."

"Oh yeah I did not notice that, it is gay init." I said while rubbing the back of my neck.

"Yeah I'm taking it off cause I am so NOT having that on there cause it's really bugging me." Sora said. "I mean what sane person would wear this?" Sora asked.

I looked at Sora and said "You." while laughing until I felt Sora's hand hit the back of my head.

"I would NOT wear that if u paid me!" She said.

We where laughing and where just about to finish taking off them stupid bows and put the clothes in the dye when Kokoro Sensei called for us. So we quickly pulled off the bows and put them in the dye. We then headed for the front entrance of Chi Chikara Temple. When we got to the entrance there where two people standing with Kokoro Sensei. One was a girl with black hair who was shorter then the other one, which was a boy who was an inch taller then us. He had orange hair witch I thought was kind of weird but then again I have while hair so I'm one to talk.

"Zane, Sora these are the two guests that you will be helping meditate. This is Ichigo Kurosaki" Kokoro Sensei said pointing to the orange haired boy. "And this is Rukia Kuchiki. I want you to show them to the training room and then come back here so I can talk you both."

After we lead Ichigo and Rukia to the training room we asked them to wait here while we went back to talk to Kokoro Sensei.

"There is something about Rukia and Ichigo I should tell you--"

"oooooo what?" We both said at the same time.

"Well if you would not have interrupted you might of known by now. Anyway Rukia was a Shinigami until she gave all her powers to Ichigo and has requested my help in training Ichigo. That's where you two come in I want you to help Rukia train Ichigo." Kokoro Sensei said.

"Okay" Sora said.

"Fine" I said.

We both went back to the training room to find Ichigo having an argument with Rukia.

"I AM NOT DOING THIS MEDITATING SHIT IT'S A WASTE OF TIME" Ichigo shouted at Rukia.

"IT IS NOT A WASTE OF TIME IT WILL HELP YOU CONCENTRATE YOUR SPIRIT ENERGY!"

They suddenly stopped arguing and looked at us. I noticed Ichigo look at Sora and then his face went al shades of red.

"So should we get started?" Sora asked.

"Y-Yeah" Ichigo stuttered with his face still a bight red.

"Okay" Sora and Me said in union.

Suddenly Ichigo shouted "HOW THE HELL CAN YOU WEAR THAT!!"

Sora just ignored him and started to meditate. We started to show Ichigo how to meditate.

"AAAHHH I can't do this." Ichigo said in frustration.

"Don't worry you'll get it if you concentrate instead of moaning about it." I said and I was starting to get annoyed with him always complaining.

"Well I can't do it."

**Woohoo change of prov**

* * *

**Sora's Prov**

"Will both of you stop arguing cause if you actually start meditating you might be able to do it." I said.

"Sorry." They both said and started to meditate.

A few hours pasted because it took longer then expected. Ichigo did have some trouble at first well actually he had a lot of trouble which we found kind of funny but after a while he got how to do it. When he finally mastered meditating Rukia asked to talk to Kokoro Sensei so we took them to see her. When we found her, she asked us to stay outside which was strange but I just thought nothing of it.

"Hey Zane what do you think they are talking about" I asked Zane. She looked like she was thinking bout something so I read her thoughts. 'I hope I don't see that stupid boy again he dries me up the wall'.

I laughed out loud and Zane looked at me weird.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"What you just said bout that Ichigo boy."

"You read my thoughts didn't you?"

"Yeah why." I asked.

"Well do you mind that's my personal thinking space?" she said laughing slightly.

"No I don't."

We where laughing when the doors slammed open and out came Ichigo followed by Rukia. He went straight out the front door and slammed it behind him. We both looked from the door to Rukia, who was normally walking towards the door. She turned and waved just before she opened the door to leave.

"What's his problem?" I asked

"I don't know and I really don't care." Zane said.

"You two should get some sleep. Don't forget your starting your lovely new school tomorrow." Sensei said while smiling at us.

"Kokoro Sensei, you really enjoy tormenting us don't you?" I asked.

"No, why would you think suck a thing?"

Zane and me stared at Kokoro Sensei like she was some kind of alien and I said "Don't worry Sensei. Goodnight."

We both went upstairs to our rooms to get dressed. I was getting dressed when there was a knock on my door.

"Sora?" Zane asked.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"YOU OWE ME A NEW ALARM CLOCK!" Zane shouted.

I opened the door and said "WHAT WHY!?

"You broke my alarm clock look." Zane said holding up a pretty much dead alarm clock.

"What I never did that."

"Yes you did this morning remember."

**Woohoo flashback**

* * *

**Flashback (Sora's prov… still)**

beepbeepbeep… beepbeepbeep

I smacked my alarm clock, which sent it flying into the wall, and broke into pieces. I turned over in my bed and realized I could still here that annoying beeping sound.

beepbeepbepp… beepbeepbeep

I got out of bed and tried to follow the now REALLY annoying beeping noise. It started getting louder as I walking closer to Zane's room. I then opened the door, walked straight up to the bedside table and punched the pathetic alarm clock. Zane had woken up by now.

"Hey you killed my alarm clock. What did you do that for?" she asked.

"It was going off and it was annoying the hell out of me."

"Well dipshit I don't know whether you have noticed but it was not my clock going off it's Kokoro Sensei's." Zane said.

I stopped for a second… beepbeepbeep… beepbeepbeep and then realized that Zane was right… for once, it was Sensei's. "Oops sorry" I said as I left the room.

**End Flashback**

**Woohoo back to normal and change of prov**

* * *

**Zane's Prov**

"So… about that alarm clock." I said.

"Yeah yeah I'll get you a new one. Now if you don't mind I'm tried."

"Yeah and?" I said. I was now in an annoying mood.

"And… I want to go to sleep." Sora said.

"Yeah and?"

"And… you have to leave." I could tell she was starting to get annoyed.

"Yeah and?"

"GET OUT IM TIRED!!" Sora shouted.

"Okay, you only had to ask." I said, poking my tongue out at her and leaving the room.

I went back into my room and got into my bed. "Well tomorrow is going to be SO much fun." I said to myself sarcastically before going to sleep.

* * *

**Yay I'm done… finally it took me forever lol. Anyway im going to be writing this kind of like a day/episode thing, if you get what I mean if not then oh well I know what I mean so :P lol. So I hope you liked this part I hope it will get better so for now bye bye waves**

* * *


	3. Chapter 2

**Can Shinigamis Really Fall In Love? – Bleach Love Story – Part 2**

**Yo peeps here's Part 2…**

* * *

**Zane's Prov**

We had been awake for a couple of hours now. We had our bags ready with all the school crap you normally need and we had already changed into our newly decorated uniforms. We where both in the dinning room eating breakfast when Kokoro Sensei came in and went straight to the kitchen. Me and Sora looked at each other and tried not to laugh. Sensei came back with her food and started eating until she finally noticed.

"What have you two done with your school uniforms?" She asked. She did not sound angry at all, which surprised me at first but when I thought about it she was 'not quite with it' if you know what I mean. Sora looked like she was about to laugh. It was either because she had read my thoughts or the fact that Sensei was really slow this morning. I figured it was the first one.

"Well we… gave them a bit of color" Sora said trying really hard not to laugh.

"Oh okay" Kokoro Sensei answered.

Sora got up and went into the kitchen, I looked at the time and noticed it was about time that we should leave so I got up and followed. We went back into the dinning room to get your bags said goodbye to Sensei and left. As soon as we where out of the temple we both burst into fits of laughter.

"I can't believe how incredibly slow Kokoro Sensei is this morning," I said while laughing.

"I know I read your thoughts earlier." Sora said. After we had finished laughing we started walking to school.

"You do realize that when she properly wakes up she going to figure out what we did and going to be angry?" I asked looking a Sora.

"Yeah I know but she will get over it… eventually."

"Yeah true." I said. "I can't believe how lame the name for this school is. I mean they could of thought of something more creative then 'Karakura High School'. It has the same name as the town and the hospital. How lame."

"emm I agree." Sora said.

When we got into school we went to the office and received our time tables. I looked at mine and Sora's on the way to our form room to see what lessons we where in together. Luckly we are in all the same classes. When we got into our form room the first person I noticed straight away was that stupid, annoying carot top from the temple yesterday. Once again Sora laughed and I think I knew why. We had just entered the class room when Ichigo spotted us.

He immediately shoot out of his chair and said "YOU TWO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

"We're transfer students idiot," Sora Said. "And you don't have to shout we are only here you know."

"Fine, but why the hell are you here?" Ichigo asked still looking a bit shocked as he sat back down.

We both walked into the class and sat down. Sora was on the left side of Ichigo next to the window and I sat in frount of her. "We are here because Kokoro Sensei thinks we should be around people our own age," I said.

Ichigo was just about to say something when the teacher came in and interrupted. As soon as class ended we went to our first lesson, which we found out we had we Ichigo and his over friends. When it was break time Rukia asked as to join her and the others. Unfortuatly, Ichigo was there but I didn't mind cos I wheren't talking to him anyway.

We were talking with Rukia when suddenly her phone went off. She took it out of her pocket to read something and then said "Wait here a second, I'll get Ichigo."

"I wonder what that thing on here phone was about." I said watching Rukia walk over to Ichigo.

I looked at Sora when she said, "I don't know but I think we are about to find out."

Rukia came back with Ichigo. "There is a hollow about to attack a soul in the part we need to go defeat the hallow and do the burial on the whole."

"Okay wait a second," I said in a very confused way. "What do you mean 'we'? What in hell's name are a hollow and a whole? And how exactly do you do a burial to this whole thingy?"

"I'll fill you both in on the details after we defeat that hollow. Come on." Rukia said as she started to walk away.

"Wait!" I said catching up to Rukia. "Why do me and Sora have to come if Ichigo's the Shinigami? Can't we stay here?"

"Yeah, there is not point in us coming I mean Ichigo is going to be the only one fight this hollow." Sora said walking next to me.

"You two are coming so you know what hollows look like and how to kill a hollow." Rukia said turning her gaze to me and Sora.

"Fine" We said in union.

**YAY lets kill the hollow ((Quiz taker: I thought you liked hollows)) I do but I still like killing them XD**

* * *

**Zane's Prov**

When we got to the part Rukia once again got out her phone. She looked at it for a second before putting it back in the pocket and putting on a red glove:

She suddenly charged at Ichigo hitting him in the face with her now gloved hand. When she did this Ichigo's soul came out of his body, he was now wearing a Shinigami uniform and had a huge sword on his back:

"WARN ME NEXT TIME YOU DO THAT!" Ichigo shouted at Rukia.

"Now's not the time the hollow is going to come soon." Rukia said looking around the part.

Suddenly there was a huge crash noise as one on the play area things smashed. There were tones of smoke and I could hear a kid screaming. After the smoke cleared a huge monster was on top on the destroyed climbing frame:

The kid that screamed a second ago was running towards us.

I looked at Rukia and said, "What the hell is that thing, it's huge."

"That's a hollow." She said still looking at the hollow.

I was watching Ichigo charge at the hollow when Rukia hit my chin and sent me soul out of my body, I nearly fell over because of the impact. When I got back my senses I noticed that my body was just laying there on the floor and so was Sora's. I also noticed that we were in our fighting clothes (here are the pics incase you don't remember what our clothes are… wow I only just realized that I have loads of pics on this part but oh well lol):

"OMG! I'm not dead am I?" I asked running over to look at my body.

"No, I just separated yours and Sora's souls from your bodies." Rukia said. "Now you two can help Ichigo kill that hollow."

"And how do you sagest we do that?" Sora asked staring at Rukia.

"Just aim for its mask."

I did not hear that last bit because I was already charging at the hollow.

**Finally a change of prov**

* * *

**Sora's Prov**

I ran after Zane, towards the hollow. She got out her Fan Blades and moves one of them up casing a beam on energy to come out and cut some of the hollows legs off. What was even worse was that this hollow looked like an overgrown spider and I can't stand them.

"Zane! Aim for its head" I shouted.

"Yeah… I knew that" Zane said while looking back at me with a silly smile on her face.

Zane and Ichigo where fighting the hollow while the whole was with Rukia. I put my hands together like this:

I then started to go into the hollows mind to find out who it was and my eyes started to glow purple.

**…**

* * *

**Ame's Inner Mind (Still Sora's Prov)**

Me and Ame where playing behind the temple, in the woods near a clearing with a lake. When someone jumped out from the woods and grabbed Ame by her hair.

He pulled a sword out of his sheath and put it in front of Ame's neck and said, "If either of you scream I'll kill her. GOT IT!"

I stood there is shock, I tried to move but my legs would not move. I looked down at my feet and tried again, I managed to move one of my feet. Suddenly I heard Ame scream and then a loud thud. My head shot up and there Ame was dead. I could see the blood coming out of the body and it start to sink into the grass. The man said "I told you not to move" and then he left the came way he came.

"NO YOU DIDN'T!!" I screamed as I ran over to Ame. I rolled her over so I could see her face. She was freezing and she had a huge cut going across her neck. By now tears where streaming down my face. I had just lost one of my best friends. I stood up, now covered in blood and stepped away from her body. I suddenly got a strange feeling in my right hand. It left like a big surge of energy had just overtook my hand. I put my hand up in front of me and a big shadow appeared in the shape of an arch. I looked at it for a second before going through. I found myself in the living room where Sensei was reading a book.

I ran over to Kokoro Sensei. "K-Kokoro Sensei, s-someone killed Ame." I said trying not to stutter but it was no good I did anyway.

"Are you sure? Where is she?" She asked while standing up in the process.

"S-She's outside I'll show you" I said as I grabbed Sensei's hand and lead her to the clearing where Ame was.

When we got there Kokoro Sensei picked up her limp body and started to walk towards the house. We went though the living room and into the entrance hall. Sensei stopped walking when she was a few meters away from the main doors.

"Sora, go get some blankets and bring the back here, so I can cover her body." Kokoro Sensei said looking over her shoulder at me.

"Yes Sensei" I said and ran to get what she had asked for.

When I got back Kokoro Sensei was talking to a person in a white coat. I could see the ambulance through the main entrance doors. I notice that Ame was now on a stretcher with two guys carrying here out to the ambulance. More tears streamed down my cheeks as I ran to try and stop them. I did not want Ame to go she was my best friend. As soon as I got past Kokoro Sensei she pulled me into a hug from behind to stop me from going after them. She was cremated and put in the living room because she loved that room the most and she spent most of her time in there.

**We're now going back to normal peeps**

* * *

**Sora's Prov… Still**

I had just finished when I heard Zane shout "SORA, WATCH OUT!!"

I looked up and there in front of me was the hollow. It was about to attack, so I put up my arms and closed my eyes in defense. But then suddenly I felt someone pick me up in there arms. I opened my eyes to see Ichigo looking down at me. I felt my face heat up and go a bright red.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he put me down.

'Wow he's not that bad actually' I thought and then replied stuttering, "Y-Yes I'm F-F-Fine."

"WELL GET OUT OF THE WAY NEXT TIME AND DON'T JUST STAND THERE STARING INTO SPACE!!" He shouted.

I hit him up side the head and shouted back, "I WAS NOT STARING INTO SPACE I WAS GETTING INTO THE HOLLOWS HEAD TO FIND OUT WHO IT IS!"

We where right up in each others faces now, "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU WANT TO GO INTO THAT UGLY THINGS HEAD ANYWAY!?"

"EXCUSE ME BUT THAT WAS ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS AME SO DON'T CALL HER NAMES, STRAWBERRY!!" I answered. I was extremely angry now

Rukia and Zane where just watching and they both had faces like this ; and Ichigo replied, "WHAT THE HELLS THAT GOT TO DO WITH ME? AND DON'T CALL ME STAWBERRY!"

"WELL YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE TO KILL HER CAUSE I CAN'T AND I'LL CALL YOU WHATEVER I LIKE G--"

"OKAY THE BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP," Zane suddenly shouted. "I don't know whether you two have noticed but we still have to destroy that hollow and get back to school."

Ichigo ran rather fast to wards the hollow and stabbed it in the head. I felt a tear slowly fun down my cheek so I quickly wiped it away before anyone noticed. Ichigo walked up to the little boy, took the helt part of his Zanpakutō and put it on the kid's forhead. He removed it and left was a mark. The boy started to shine a bright white color and started going into the ground slowly. When he was completely gone a black butterfly appeared where the boy was once sitting and flew away.

After Me, Zane and Ichigo got our souls back into our bodies, we ran back to school. Luckly we where just in time to get back to form. After school we walked home with Ichigo and Rukia. Rukia explained all about hollows and wholes on the way to Ichigo's house. When we got there we said goodbye and left. We then carried on walking home. To be honist I was not looking forward to going home cause the chances are that Kokoro Sensei was going to be really mad but as I said earlier oh well never mind she'll get over it… as soon as she has finished having a go at us.

**Well peeps that's it for this part.**

* * *

**Bye peeps I hope you like it and if not… I'm sorry I'm a crap writer cries lol anyway please rate and I'll have the next part out when I write it but I'm going to do my homework first so you will have to wait a while ((Quiz taker: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I WANT THE NEXT PART OUT NOW!!)) well tuff homework comes first… well actually my computer does but I need to do it so tuff ((Quiz taker: NO! SCREW THE HOMEWORK AND WRITE THE NEXT PART)) no ((Quiz taker: YES)) NO ((Quiz taker: YES!)) NO! ((Quiz taker: YES!!)) NO!! ((Quiz taker: YES!!)) NO!! THAT'S IT I'M LEAVING bye bye ((Quiz taker: Fine then leave cries see if I care)) Okay bye bye… leaves ((Quiz taker: NO COME BACK… fine then lol leaves )) … comes back haha sucker… okay now I realy am going cya**


	4. Chapter 3

**Can Shinigamis Really Fall In Love? – Bleach Love Story – Part 3**

**Hey I'm back. I know I said I was not going to write the other part because I have homework but I listened to my last quiz taker from part 2 and gave up on doing it, so here's part 3… oh wait I need to warn you all there are kind of ish spoilers, okay so here read lol…**

* * *

**Ichigo's Prov**

I was sitting in my room when I heard someone's voice that made me jump. "Hey!"

I turned to see it was Rukia and she was on my windowsill, "what do you want? And next time warn me before you do that again!"

"Here," she said as she throws something at me.

"What's this?" I asked looking at the strange object:

"Gikongan," she replied. "Medicine that forcibly removes the soul from the body. If you swallow that, you can put in a fake soul and take out the real one. If, by chance, you encounter a hollow when I'm not around use that to change into your Shinigami form.

"It says 'soul candy'," I said reading the label.

"Well that..." she paused for a moment before carrying on, "is because the League of Women Shinigami complained that then name Gikongan wasn't cute so it was renamed."

"Why... is it a duck?" I asked still reading the label.

"Shut up! I wanted the most popular one, Chappy the Rabbit, too!"

"I see, you wanted the rabbit..."

"What's that look for?!" She shouted, as she jumped off my window sill and put her foot on the top of my head. "YOU DARE TO INSULT ME?!"

"I didn't quite understand from your explanation." I answered. She still had her foot on the back of my head and I was forced to stare at the floor.

"Take one," she said while removing her foot. "Once you take it, you'll understand right away."

I pressed the top, which made a piece of soul candy go into my mouth. As soon as I swallowed it, my soul came out of my body and my body fell to the floor.

"Whoa, I'm really out."

"Surprised? Plus, a temporary soul has already entered your empty shell of a body" she said pointing at my body, "and no one will notice that you've left!"

"Whao!" My body suddenly got up off the floor and turned around to face me and Rukia, who was now standing next to me.

"Pleased to meat you. My name is Kurosaki Ichigo." I just stared at myself as it started to talk. "My favorite phrase is 'Early to bed, Early to rise'."

"Early to bed, Early to rise?!" I partly shouted. I never say that.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Rukia asked.

"It's NOT impressive!" I shouted pointing at my body. "What the hell is that?! In what way is that me?!" I asked looking at Rukia and still pointing at my body.

Suddenly Rukia's phone goes off and she takes it from her pocket, "Orders." She said, "That's perfect." She grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the window and said, "Leave your family to him, and let's go to the action."

"W-What, are you insane?!"

"Let's go!" She said while pulling me out the window.

"We can't!" I protested, "They'll realize for sure!"

"Hey! Make sure to stay in my room!" I shouted back at myself.

"Please leave it to me, Master."

**Okay peeps change of prov lol**

* * *

**Modsoul's Prov**

Now that, that Ichigo guy has gone. Time to have some fun. I thought to my self as I turned to face the door. I was about to touch the handle when I could sense really strong spirit energy, so I decided to go and see what it was. I jumped out the window and headed in the direction it was coming from. After a few minutes I could see a huge temple. I could sense the spirit energy getting stronger as I got closer and closer. I jumped onto the roof and looked around until I saw a girl in a short kimono. Damn she was hot, she had nice long legs and EXTREAMLY nice curves. I looked around to see if she was alone and just my luck, she was.

I immediately jumped from the roof and landed in front of her and said "baby, somebody better call god, cause he's missing an angel." I then lifted her chin with my finger, closed my eyes and kissed her.

**Short change of prov**

* * *

**Zane's Prov**

I came outside to ask Sora if she wanted anything to eat when I saw… her and Ichigo KISSING?! No that could not have been right. I whipped my eyes and looked again but the image was still there.

**That really was short lol and here's another change of prov XD**

* * *

**Sora's Prov**

I can't believe he would suddenly do something like this. I was EXTREMELY PISSED and he was so going to know about it.

I pushed him away form me and kicked him hard in the nuts and he fell over, "DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN! GOT IT?!" I shouted as I kicked him again but this time in the gut.

As soon as he stood up I ran at him full speed and punched him straight in the jaw. I hit him so hard I swear I nearly broke his jaw. As soon as I punched him he fell backwards into the stream. I could not help but laugh. I also heard other people laughing so I looked over the other side of the stream and standing there in fits of laughter, was Zane and Rukia.

Ichigo was also with them but he was not laughing, "ITS NOT FUNNY!" Ichigo shouted and then pointed at me, "YOU JUST BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF MY BODY AND YOU…" he then pointed at his body, "DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN! DO YOU FOR GET WHO'S BODY YOUR IN?!"

"WELL SORRY BUT WHO EVER THE HELL THAT IS, KISSED ME WITHOUT MY PERMISSION SO I HAVE A RIGHT TO BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF HIM!" I shouted back.

"I DON'T CARE THAT'S MY BODY AND I'M GOING TO BE IN PAIN NOW BECAUSE OF YOU!" Ichigo shouted back.

Fake Ichigo then stood up and started shouting at Ichigo, "AT LEAST YOUR NOT THE ONE THAT ACTUALLY GOT KICKED IN THE BALLS!" He was now in the real Ichigo's face.

"WELL YOU SHOULD NOT HAVE KISSED HER THEN!" Ichigo then slammed his fist into the fake Ichigo's gut, a pill came out of his mouth and he fell over backwards. He now just lay there on the floor. Ichigo picked up the pill, went up to his now soulless body and entered his body.

"OW, DID YOU REALLY HAVE TO BEAT THE SHIT AND OF HIM?!" Asked Ichigo still shouting and getting up off the ground.

"Yes, yes I did and who the hell was that anyway?" I was annoyed because Ichigo had shouted that question but I really could not care less.

"Rukia gave me some soul candy which makes my soul comes out of my body and replaces me with a Mod Soul and well… this one was a modified Mod Soul," Ichigo said.

We all went indoors to get Ichigo a towel so he could dry off. On my way to get I towel I passed my room, looking at my plushie's I thought of something. I grabbed the lion one, got a towel and went back downstairs.

"Hey Rukia, you put modsoul's into non living things right?" I asked as I came down the stairs.

"Yes, why?" she replied.

"Would this work?" I said giving Ichigo the towel and holding up the lion plushie I brought down:

a href"" target"blank"img src"i84./albums/k32/Kadaj19/Bleach Pics/KON.jpg" border"0" alt"Photo Sharing and Video Hosting at Photobucket"/a

"I don't know no ones ever tried it."

I grabbed the pill from Ichigo and put it into its mouth. We waited for a few seconds but it still did nothing, "What the heck, it didn't work after all" I said.

"Looks like it" Rukia answered.

I was holding the lion plushie when it started to reach for my top so I throw it into the nearest wall. It then got up and said, "That hurt dumbass!" he then pointed at Ichigo and carried on, "You bastard, Kurosaki Ichigo! Fight me one more time!" He then looked up and realized that Ichigo was bigger then him. "Wai- Huh? You're huge! Oh, no, I'm… TINY!! What's going on?!" We all looked at the lion plushie ranting on about how small he was, "M-My hands are like fluffy!! I'm SOFT!!"

Ichigo then got a smirk on his face and said, "Hey you, Kon! How do you like your new body?!"

"It's horrible, why do I have to be in a stuffed animal and what the hell's this 'Kon'?!"

"It's a hassle to say 'Modified Soul'" Ichigo said, "just 'Kon' is good enough for you."

"That doesn't mean I'm 'Kon'!! That sounds lame" He continued putting his hands or paws together, "Oh yeah! Use 'Kai' from the word for modified, how about that?"

"No" was Ichigo's reply.

This made the Mod Soul even more angry, "Why not?!"

"Cause 'Kai' sounds kinda cool and therefore pisses me off."

The Mod soul got an anime stress mark on the back of his head, "You bastard… Don't screw with me!!"

"Both of you shut up!" Rukia suddenly shouted getting up, "Your name is now 'Kon' so deal with it!" She grabbed Ichigo by the arm pulling him up, "come on we have to leave its getting late! Sora, Zane we'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah" Me and Zane said at the same time.

They were just about to leave the grounds when I noticed that Kon was still here and no way was he staying with us, the stupid pervert. I picked up Kon and throw him at Ichigo while shouting, "YOU FORGOT SOMETHING!!"

Ichigo turned around and just as he did, Kon landed right in his face. We quickly shut the door laughing and we could here Ichigo cursing my bad aim. After we had finished laughing we both went to sleep.

**Tada, the end, finished, bye bye lol**

* * *

**Anyway there you go another part up for my lovely quiz takers so bye bye waves and thank you for reading… DON'T FORGET TO RATE YAY WOO lol okay bye now…**


	5. Chapter 4

**Can Shinigamis Really Fall In Love? – Bleach Love Story – Part 4**

**Yo peeps here's part 4 and when Kon says nee-san he does not mean sister cause it is also used as a term of respect for young women not of the person who says it's family and if you don't get what I mean then fine I know what I'm saying lol…**

* * *

**Rukia's Prov**

I was sitting in Ichigo's room waiting for him to come back upstairs. His dad called him down for a family meeting. I could here everything that was being said cause his dad was literally shouting.

**Wow not that far into it and already a change of prov hehe**

* * *

**Ichigo's Prov**

My dad called me downstairs alone with my two younger sisters, Karin and Yuzu (In order I said them):

"Now then... I'd like to begin the meeting to decide the jobs for tomorrow!" My dad shouted. "Well more like, dad is the real meeting chairman so, I have complete authority to decide!"

"What!" Karin shouted, while standing up and hitting her fists on the table. "What's up with that?! That's not how a meeting works!"

"Hey!" Dad said pointing at Karin. "Raise your hand to speak, Chief of Staff!"

"Ch-Chief of Staff?" Karin said sounding happy and surprised at the same time.

"Yuzu will be Lunch Staff as usual," he said pointing at Yuzu.

"Roger!" Yuzu replied putting her hand up to her head.

"Karin, you carry the bags," he carried on pointing back to Karin.

"What about Chief?!" Karin complained not sounding happy anymore.

Dad just ignored her and changed the subject, "More importantly, dad cut his hair. Whaddya think?"

Dad went up to Karin to show her his new hair, "Ew! Stay away!" Karin said moving away from dad.

Soon after I went back up to my room.

**Okay my peeps prov change… again hehe… sorry I'm hyper lol**

* * *

**Rukia's Prov**

I was just sitting in Ichigo's wardrobe when the door opened and Ichigo came in. He had a towel with him, he went straight up to the window and stretched, "That looked fun."

He then put the towel on his head and turned around before saying, "What?"

"What do you mean 'what'? That family meeting of course." I said jumping out of the wardrobe and closing the door. "Is that it? Are you gonna ship school tomorrow and go on a picnic?"

The wardrobe door then opened and Kon said, "A picnic? Sounds goo-" before he could finish I shut the door again with my foot.

When I closed it and looked back up at Ichigo he had turned back towards the window, "Hey, Rukia. About the Shinigami work… Is it possible to take just tomorrow off?"

"What are you saying!? Of course it's not possible," I shouted. "What exactly is wrong with you? You've been acting weird since this morni-"

He removed the towel from his head and put it by his side, "It's the anniversary. Tomorrow's the day my mom died. No, that's wrong. To be precise, it's not the day she died." He turned around once again to look at me, "It's the day she was killed."

We both went to sleep soon after. I was lying there in the wardrobe when I heard Ichigo say, "I did it…"

**The next day and a prov change**

* * *

**Ichigo's Prov**

"This hill really is steep," Yuzu said as we walked. Her and Karin where in front followed by dad and then me.

"Really? I'm fine," Karin said with her hands in her pockets. "But if you talk like that…"

Dad then suddenly started shouting, "Give it your all, Yuzu! Don't give up, Yuzu!" He was now walking on his hands. Karin and Yuzu where just staring at him, "Dad's right behind you!"

"See?" Karin said, "Ignore him, Yuzu." She then started walking again, "If you respond to people like that, they'll be on your back forever."

"How naive," he then started to run after Karin… on his hands. "Even if you don't respond to me, I'll be on your back automatically!"

"Run!" Karin shouted back to Yuzu.

"Take this! Deadly Dad Sliding!" He slid straight past Yuzu and headed for Karin.

He was right in front of Karin when she kicked him while saying, "Get lost to the ends of the earth!" He then rolled back down the hill extremely fast, "Come on. Let's go before he comes back."

She had then started walking again, "But, man… today's too friggin' hot for June." I said. "It's June 17th, just like that day, but it's so different," I thought to myself.

Karin then suddenly stopped walking and said, "Oh, some people are already here."

"You're right. I wonder if they are visiting a grave, too" Yuzu wondered.

"Wha… but they are waving to us." I looked past Karin and Yuzu and realized who they where. It was Sora, Rukia and Zane.

Yuzu turned around, pointing at the three of them and said, "Do you know them, Bro?"

I shook my head, "I don't know them! I don't know them at all! I don't know them the tiniest bit at all!"

"Somehow I think I've seen the middle girl before…" Karin said.

"Oh, I remember! They are my classmates from junior high! I totally remember now!" I said trying to sound believable, "No way! It's so nostalgic that I just gotta talk alone with them right this minute!" I then moved in front of my sisters and said, "Okay, so I'm just gonna talk with them girls! You two go ahead to mom's grave!"

I then ran up to them and pulled them into the woods so we where away from my sisters. When I thought we where safe I stopped and asked, "Dammit, why're you all following me?"

"Idiot. We are here to help you if any Hollows appear," Rukia said.

"That doesn't mean you have to follow me. I mean, if you're gonna follow me, do it more secretly."

"Sorry about that," they said at the same time. Rukia then carried on, "I didn't realize."

**Change of prov woo lol and this time its not going to be Rukia lol**

* * *

**Sora's Prov**

"Why're you angry?" Ichigo asked.

"No. Of course we're not angry," I said smiling.

"I was not talking to you!" Ichigo shouting.

"Well sorry, but I thought you where!" I shouted back.

"Yeah well I wasn't so shut up. And why the hell are you here anyway?!"

"Rukia already told you Idiot. We are here in case any Hollows decide to attack!"

"Don't call me an Idiot-"

Ichigo was just about to finish when Rukia interrupted, "Would you two stop already?! I want to know something."

We stopped arguing and Ichigo said, "Yeah, What?"

"You said… your mom was killed."

"I didn't say that."

Me and Zane where now kinda confused. Obviously this was probably a conversation we had missed, "Who killed her?"

"I didn't say that," Ichigo said once again. "Forget about it."

"You said you could see ghosts for as long as you can remember, right?" Rukia asked. "Then, tell me one thing. Was the one who killed your mother… a Hollow?" I looked at Ichigo and noticed he suddenly got stiff and had a scared look on his face. "There is that possibility. If your spirit ability was high enough that you could see spirits for as long as you can remember… a Hollow who was after you could have killed your mother by mistake."

Ichigo then suddenly shouted, "I CAN'T TAKE THIS! Gimme a break. According to you, every damn thing is the work of Hollows." He had a tight grip on his trouser pockets, "It's already nothing to joke about, but then you theorize that's the reason…" He suddenly looked up and said, "I've never heard more bullshit in my life."

"She has a point you know!" I said looking at Ichigo.

"This has nothing to do with you! And sorry, but your guess was wrong." He started walking past Rukia, "It was no Hollow or nothin'. The one who killed my mom… was me."

He then ran off past Rukia, "Hey, Ichigo!" I shouted.

"Sora, just leave him I think he needs some space," Zane said looking at me.

"Yeah, fine. But I don't think he should blame himself."

"You have a point there," Rukia said.

"Anyway lets try and get out of here," Zane said looking around. "I say we go this way," She said point in one direction and start to walk off.

Me and Rukia followed. After a while we came to the edge and you could see the whole town so we decided to sit down. Suddenly Rukia's backpack opened and Kon stuck his hand out, "Rukia-neeee-saaan!"

He came out all the way and looked as if he could not breath, "What is it, Kon? I told you not to come out until I call you."

"But, nee-san, It's pretty hot in here," he say waving his hand in front of his face. "Come on, why don't we go home?"

"We told you. If we don't stay near Ichigo like this-" Zane started.

"Then it will take longer for us to defeat the Hollows, if any appear," I finished for Zane.

"Why do you always do that?!" Zane asked sounding kind of annoyed.

"Cause I can and when I say it, it sounds better." I replied.

"Fine then, be like that," She said sticking her tongue out at me.

"Anywhere, anytime, you're always 'Hollow! Hollow! Hollow! Hollow!' If you always think of work then you're going to lose friends. You kno-"

"Kon shut up," I said before pushing him back into the bag and zipping it up.

Rukia suddenly got up and turned to face the woods, "Rukia, what's wro-" Zane asked before being interrupted.

"Shh!" Rukia said.

We where all now looking into the woods. I could now sense why Rukia had turned, someone had been following us. She started walking back into the woods so me and Zane both followed. We where walking along the path when we saw a man in a Shinigami outfit sitting by a tree.

As we got closer he suddenly stretched causing Rukia to jump and her hat fall off, "Good nap, good nap," He said. He looked up at us, "Mornin' there!"

"You…" Rukia said.

"Do you know him?" Zane asked as the man laughed and got up.

"I've had, nothing but tough missions. Is I don't get my 'Z's, I can't do my work."

"He's a Shinigami isn't he?" Zane asked which I thought was a stupid question I mean it was so obvious. Kon jumped out of Rukia's bag and ran off somewhere.

"A mission… you said?" Rukia asked.

**Okay we are going to have a change of prov plus a flashback hosted by… Ichigo lol**

* * *

**Ichigo's Prov**

I was standing at the bottom of the stairs that lead up to moms grave. I was thinking bout what happened to her…

**Yeah that was probably the shortest one I've ever done but there is more so here's a flashback hosted by… Ichigo lol and by the way when I do this '(writing here)' it means that Ichigo is saying something but not actually in the flashback okay**

* * *

**Flashback Hosted by Ichigo**

'I was only 9 and back then, I still couldn't tell the difference between people that where living and those that weren't.'

I was walking home with my mum past the riverbank when I saw a girl by the river, "Hey, that kid… hold on a second!" I shouted.

"Ichigo?" Mom asked as I ran off towards the girl. "No! Ichigo!" She screamed as she tried to stop me.

As I was just about to get to the girl she fell into the water, I tried to grab onto her coat but it past straight through. I feel into the water. When I woke up my mom was just lying there. She was dead.

'When I was really young my dad told me I was given the name Ichigo so that I could protect one thing on matter what. In that case, I thought, I want to protect my mom. That's how I felt, but… I don't know how it happened. But… it was obvious it happened because she tried to save me. I loved my mom. It wasn't just me. Both Yuzu and Karin, who were still four, and even dad, all loved mom. Our family's world revolved around her as the center. And from that center… I took my mom away. I did…'

**Flashback Ended**

**Okay peeps that's the end and we are now changing prov… again lol I know there are a lot of prov changes but that's how it is, deal with it lol**

* * *

**Sora's Prov**

"Who are you?" Rukia asked. He just stood there, "Answer my question."

He laughed then said, "That brings back memories. Back at the Central Spirit Technique Institute, the name Kuchiki Rukia was famous. The girl from Rukongai who became the adopted 'princess' of the elite Kuchiki clan. Oh, I'm Saidou Eikichirou-"

"Finally you answered. Took you long enough," Zane said interrupting the man and then crossed her arms.

He just glanced at her and carried on, "I was two years ahead of you. You remember my face at least, don't you?" He then stepped forward and suddenly sounded excided, "Come on. I was pretty famous. They used to say I was really funny." Suddenly he was right in front of Rukia and held his hat up, "Look."

Rukia remained emotionless and said, "Never seen you."

"Oh, I see," he said stepping away. "Oh well. Well then… I've got a few things to ask you. You pretend forever."

"You're… with the Secret Mobile Unit?" Rukia asked.

He then starts pulling a bit of string that is attached to his has witch makes a sign pop up from the top of his hat saying 'correct', "Ding! Ding! Ding! That's correct."

"Quiz messing around! What are you trying to do?!" Rukia shouted getting annoying and to be honest he was starting to get on my nerves as well.

"Anyway," He suddenly looked at me. "Who's this?" He asked. Before I knew it he was right in fount of me, he then moved one arm around me. At first I thought he was going to put his arm round my waist when he grabbed my ass. 'HENTAI NO BAKA (Stupid Pervert), WTF IS HE DOING?!' I thought. "Pardon me, is this seat taken?"

**Okay prov change… once again**

* * *

**Ichigo's Prov**

I was just sitting at the bottom of the stairs thinking when I felt Kon land on my shoulders. I knew it was him cause I could here him screaming before he feel on me. I then stood up, grabbed Kon and shouted at him, "YOU BASTARD!" I now had an anime anger mark and I noticed that he had tears in his eyes.

"Ichigo…" he said as he tried to hug me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

After Kon told me what was wrong, I headed towards Sora and the others. When I got there I say a man… well a Shinigami walk towards Sora. He then grabbed her ass and said a really cheesy pick up line. 'How dare he touch her like that,' I thought. 'Why the hell did I just think that it's not like I like her in that way.'

**Once again… as you could probably guess we are having another change of prov**

* * *

**Sora's Prov**

"Oooooh you shouldn't have said that, now your in for it," Zane said and she was right.

I got an anime eye twitch and slapped him extremely hard. He stumbled backwards and he had a bright red hand mark on the side of his face. "Hey, what was that for?" He asked while coming back up into my face.

"FOR BEING A FUCKING PERVERT WITH LAME PICK UP LINES!" I shouted as I smacked him upside the head.

Suddenly he was al serious again, "Anyway, they're pretty pissed off back there. 'Why doesn't she come back?' they ask. If I can't get an answer the brass would be satisfied with I'm supposed to bring you back by force."

"Hollows appear and orders come. So I won't return. That is all," Rukia said.

And then once again he was all silly again, this man was really pissing me off. "Then why're you dressed like that?" He asked pointing at Rukia's ugly dress.

"Dressed?" She asked look down at her clothes. She then wrapped her arms around herself and said, "It doesn't matter how I'm dressed!"

"Oh well. I guess Rukia-chan's at that age now."

"What are you talking about?" Rukia asked sounding confused.

"Don't try and hide it. It's him, isn't it?" He asked talking childishly. "The one whose mother was killed by a hollow? The one with the spikey hair."

"What are you getting at?!" Rukia asked still not getting it.

"SHE DOES NOT LIKE ICHIGO!" I suddenly shouted.

He turned to look at me and said, still in that childish tone, "So, you're the one who likes him them?"

I felt my face heat up as I was blushing, "HELL NO!" I shouted.

**Well peeps here we go again lol**

* * *

**Ichigo's Prov**

I was still standing there where no one could see me and Kon. 'Why is she blushing if she said she didn't like me' I thought. I was just standing there until I heard Zane, "Hey, Ichigo!"

**Okay done… but now there is another prov change (Quiz Taker: STOP CHANGING THE DAMN PROV ALL THE TIME!) Well, sorry but I am hehe**

* * *

**Sora's Prov**

After I shouted at that man I heard Zane call over to Ichigo who was now standing over in the trees. He came over to us and faced the man, "Who the hell are you?" He asked and he looked kinda pissed off.

"Hey there, spikey boy. You can see me, can't you?"

Ichigo then looked down at Kon, "Kon, who is he?"

"How the hell should I know?" He replied.

Ichigo then bent down and picked Kon up by his head, "What was that?! I came cause you said there was trouble!"

"Yo, spikey boy… who are you?" The man asked.

"I'm…"

"Ichigo, don't!" Rukia interrupted… again, but he continued anyway.

"… a substitute Shinigami!"

"Shinigami? Impossible… Ridiculous… That's… too funny," he said laughing to himself. "Geez. Kuchiki Rukia… that's a freakin' felony."

"A felony? What's he talking about?" He asked as he turned to look at Rukia.

"Oh well. It wouldn't be any fun fighting a lame faux body opponent anyway. Let's go, spikey boy!" He said as he threw away he his hat.

He then charged at Ichigo. "What?!" Ichigo and Kon said in union as he dodged his attack. "D-Dammit," Ichigo said as he dodged another attack.

Ichigo looked at Kon, "What?" Kon asked just before Ichigo put his hand in his mouth to grab the pill.

Once again he charged, "Where are you looking?!" He asked. Me and Zane had already come out of our bodies so I ran in front of Ichigo and blocked his attack with my Sais. I then sent him flying backwards.

I was just about to attack him when Ichigo in his Shinigami outfit came up and stood next to me, "Don't worry I'll take it from here."

"What! No! Why do you always get to fight?!" I asked shouted at him.

"Cause I'm better then you!"

"Oh really wanna bet! I could be you with my eyes closed!"

"Huh, Yeah right! I'd love to see you try!"

"Oh don't worry your about to see now-"

"You two stop it! We have bigger problems, a Hollow is near us!" Rukia shouted.

"A Hollow?" Ichigo asked running towards Rukia.

"Look at this…" Me and Zane ran up behind Rukia and looked at her phone. "This spirit power… It's an extremely large one."

That was now also behind Rukia looking at her phone, "Hmm. Looks like a strong one."

When Ichigo and Kon realized that he was behind them they both nearly shit themselves and shouted, "What?! You wanna fight?!"

"Ichigo now isn't the time for that. Your family might be in danger again," as I said this Ichigo ran off towards his family so we all followed.

As we where running Ichigo asked, "What did he mean back there about a 'felony'?"

"Yeah. I mean you haven't done anything." Zane said.

"For now, forget about my problems. Saving your family comes first."

"You're not gonna ask me anything about my mum?" Ichigo asked.

"If I asked, would you answer?" Rukia answered with a question. "It's your problem. There is no way to ask about that… there is no elegant way of stepping into your heart to ask about that without tracking in filth. So we will wait."

"Yeah, when ever you want to talk… you can talk to us," I said as I smiled at Ichigo.

"And who said I wanted to talk to you about it!" Ichigo snapped at me.

"Just shut up and run!" I said. 'Why did I ever try to be nice to him?!' I thought angrily.

When we arrived we found a Hollow. He had Karin pinned to the ground and Yuzu help up in the air by her neck. Ichigo charged at the Hollow and cut off the pink thing that was strangling Yuzu. The pink thing released her neck as she was falling but Ichigo caught her before she hit the ground. He then turned back around to face the Hollow. As he did so, the Hollow picked Karin up, "Karin!" Ichigo shouted.

"Very well. I still have a hostage," The Hollow said. "I've been waiting for you, Shinigami."

"Karin!" Ichigo shouted while putting down Yuzu, who was now unconscious.

She looked as if she was about to pass out and could barley speak, "Ichi…"

She then passed out and her body went limp, the Hollow then laughed. There was a girl ghost standing in front of the Hollow. He was looking at her and looked shocked, "What's… going on…"

The girl then laughed but it sounded like the same laugh as the Hollow. Ichigo now looked really angry, "You bastard… You're the one who was on the riverbank that day, aren't you? Six years ago! Why are you here?"

"Ichigo, what are you going on about?" I asked looking at him.

"That day, I tried to save this kid. But… when I woke up, he'd disappeared… and my mum was… my mum was…"

"Six years ago?" The Hollow asked. "I don't remember anything that long ago. I see, this is interesting."

He laughed and then part of the girl's hair fell to one side revealing a hole in the top of her head. Then the same pink think that Ichigo cut off a second ago came out of her head, attached it to the top of the hollows head and then pulled up so the girl split in half and was just hanging from the end of the pink thing. "The Ground Fisher… That's its codename. It hides itself and makes the appendage growing out of its head take human form. Then any human who can see it. In other words, any human with high spirit energy can see it and therefore has high spirit energy so heats that human's soul, which increases its power. That hollow has evaded us Shinigami for over 50 years. And its favourite meal is women," Rukia explained.

Ichigo turned to face Rukia, "Which means, this thing killed my mom?"

Ichigo was now extremely angry and the Hollow just laughed, "Ah, I see. You're a lucky kid to have survived after seeing me. At first, I may have been trying to eat you because of your great spirit power. But women just look so tasty."

"You bastard," I said.

Ichigo's hand, which had his sword init, was shaking. But it suddenly stopped as Ichigo jumped up into the air to attack the Hollow. As he was just about to hit him, he moved and Ichigo just smashed his sword into the ground. The Hollow then tried to attack back but missed. The Hollow was now in the air and he had made his fur stretch out and trap Ichigo in a ball of hair, "You're the only one I'll NEVER forgive!" He shouted.

Rukia then tried to attack by using a magic spell called Way of Binding, Number 9. But the Hollow was not effected too much and attacked Rukia and sent he flying into a gravestone. "Now then, I'm going to eat this girl. What are you going to do?"

He then started to move Karin towards his mouth. I was just about to attack when a beam of light headed straight towards the Hollow's arm and cut it off. Zane had beaten me to it so I ran up and cut the hair that was trapping Ichigo. Just as I did this the Hollow made more of his hair aim at Karin. It was just about to hit her when the Shinigami from earlier tried to stop it's attack. He managed to stop the hair getting to Karin but it hit him directly. He looked at Ichigo and said, "Protect them, spikey boy." He then fell to the floor bleeding.

"Hey! Don't tell me he died even though he's a Shinigami?" Ichigo said.

"Shinigamis are not immortal, idiot. I thought you would have known that considering you are one." I said looking at the man on the floor.

"Well no, cause I have not exactly tried to die!" Ichigo shouted.

"You could have fooled me!" I shouted back as we where starting another argument.

"You two not now and besides he's not dead, he's just sleeping." Zane said.

She was right, he was sound asleep and snoring really loud. "Hey, bastard wake up!" Said Ichigo.

"Nee-san!" Kon said running towards us now in Ichigo's body. "W-Whoa, this is getting jacked up."

"Kon! Take the sisters and run away!" Rukia ordered.

"What about you, Nee-san?" Kon asked as he picked up Karin and Yuzu.

She did not answer so he just ran off in the direction he just came. Ichigo then jumped in front of the Hollow, "You guys stay back. This time, you mind your own business. I'll do this alone!" He said lifting his sword.

Rukia then said, "Don't be ridiculous! That thing is strong. I told you it's avoided the Shinigamis from over 50 yea-"

"Shut up! Please… Don't interfere. This is my fight!" Ichigo said ad then charge at the Hollow ready to attack.

He ran up to the Hollow while dodging his hair and then slashed at his mask but missed. "Too slow, boy."

"Shut up…" Ichigo said. "After mom died… I couldn't imagine how sad Yuzu felt… I couldn't imagine how lonely Karin felt… I decided I would protect them. I'm going to, kill you!" He shouted as he charged at him once again.

He again aimed for his masked and missed. The Hollow had disappeared and reappeared behind Ichigo. He quickly spun around fast enough to stop the Hollow crushing him with his hand. The Hollow's hand was holding onto Ichigo's Zanpakuto and then extended his claws and plunged then into Ichigo. He then moved his hand away and made his claws pull out. Ichigo stabbed his sword into the ground and tried to keep his balance. The Hollow then suddenly grew a new arm that was kind of disturbing. "It's over, boy. You are far too young to fight with me!" He put his new hand over the head of the girl that was attached to his head and then removed his hand to reveal Ichigo's mum.

We were now all bye Ichigo's side, "Ichigo, is that…" Rukia said.

"You son of a bitch…" Ichigo said finding it hard to breath.

"Even the most hardened of Shinigamis have at least one person they could never kill. That is absolute. By finding that person, I have so far evaded the Shinigamis. And for you, that person must be this woman."

"That's right, isn't it Ichigo?" Asked his mom.

Rukia looked at Ichigo.

**Okay peeps a short change of prov and another flashback**

* * *

**Rukia's Prov In Flashback**

Ukitake-taichou said, "And what of pride? If you help him now, yes, you can probable save his life. But… at the same time, it will kill his pride for all eternity. Listen to me. Remember this well. There are two kinds of fights. We must always know the difference. A fight to defend like… and a fight to defend pride…"

**Flashback Ended**

**Okay that's that little bit done lol but it's still in her prov for a second hehe**

* * *

**Rukia's Prov**

'That's right… This is a fight for Ichigo to defend his pride…' I grabbed my arm and started to shake as I thought about what happened the last time. '… A fight I musn't interfere with.' I kept repeating the words 'Don't interfere' in my head.

**Okay back to fighting YAY**

* * *

**Sora's Prov**

"Can you raise your sword to this woman?" He asked and then laughed.

"You bastard… Do you have any idea what you're doing? Don't bring out my mom's image… in a place like this!" He shouted as he went to attack.

When he got half way the Hollow moved his mom in front of Ichigo and forced Ichigo to stop his attack, "Don't, Ichigo. Put your sword away. Don't kill mommy," Ichigo's mom said. "Please…" As Ichigo was distracted the Hollow again turned his hair into a weapon and stabbed him in the shoulder.

Ichigo was still standing but the tip of his sword had hit the ground, "It will be over with the next attack, boy. Let me pay my respects to you. Of all the Shinigamis I've encountered, you were the youngest, the most impulsive and by far, the WEAKEST!" He shouted.

Just as he was about to attack there was I blinding white light coming from Ichigo's mom. "What?!" The Hollow asked.

Ichigo looked up at his mom and said, "Mom…"

"That's the mother's soma. Her wish has taken form." Rukia said.

"Are you saying the lure remembered his mother's dying wish?" I asked.

"Dying wish…?" Ichigo asked.

"Ichigo, I'm so proud. Dad, Karin, Yuzu and you, Ichigo. I'm truly proud to have known you. Ichigo, live. Be strong. Be gentle. And smile. Ichigo, thank you." His mom said before slowly disappearing.

Ichigo was now kneeling on the ground, facing the sky with his eyes closed and it was also raining now. "Mom… That's what you were thinking that time?" Ichigo said.

He then pulled the Hollow's hair weapon out of his shoulder and stabbed his Zanpakuto into the Hollow and just missed his mask. He then slid the blade out of the Hollow going straight through its shoulder. "Shit!" The Hollow screamed. "I won't forgive you! Just a mere Shinigami!" He then kind of flew away.

"Come back here!" He screamed as he plunged his sword into the ground.

"Ichigo!" I said running up to him. "Stop it! That's enough. Neither of you can fight anymore. The fight is over!"

He suddenly lifted up his head and started screaming again, "Not yet! He's not dead yet! I still haven't-"

He was not able to finish his sentence because he passed out and fell onto me so I gently put him on the ground. We took Ichigo back to Kon and the others so he could go back into his body. When we left and went home so Ichigo could send the rest of the day with his family.

**Prov change peeps and this is the 14th prov change lol**

* * *

**Ichigo's Prov**

I was standing in front of mom's gravestone, "Sorry. I wasn't able to avenge you, Mom."

"Well, as long as you show her you're healthy, she can rest assured on the other side." Dad said standing next to me.

"Don't eavesdrop on your son talking to himself. I thought you quit." I said as dad lit a fag.

"She complimented me on it when we first started dating. 'Your hand looks cool when you're smoking,' she said. Thinking about it now, that was the first and last time she complimented me. So I smoke just this one day every year. Here in front of her."

"How can you smile? Why isn't anyone blaming me?!" I asked as I balled my hands into fists. "This is too hard! If you'd just tear into me, it'd be easier. Why…"

"Why should I blame you?" Dad asked as I looked up at him. "If I blamed you for Masaki's death, she'd get angry at me. It wasn't anyone's fault that Masaki died. It's just that… the woman I fell in love with was a woman who didn't mind dying to protect her kid. And don't forget… you're the man who the woman I fell in love with lost her like to protect."

"Dad…" I said as he walked past me. And then he suddenly kicked me in the back, "Owww!"

"Live to the fullest, Ichigo. Live to the fullest… age to the fullest… go bald to the fullest… and die long after I do. And if possible, die with a smile. Other wise, I won't be able to look Masaki in the eye. Don't be wishy-washy. You're still too young to look cool carrying your grief around. I'll be waiting down below." He said and left. Soon afterwards I also did the same.

**Okay I'm now done… finally lol**

* * *

**I hope you liked it and if not then SCREW YOU THIS TOOK ME AGES TO WRITE lol so bye bye for now…**


	6. Chapter 5

**Can Shinigamis Really Fall In Love? – Bleach Love Story – Part 5**

**Yo I'm back with my next shit part of my story YAY lol…**

* * *

**Sora's Prov**

It was Friday the last day before the weekend and we where walking to school and when I say we I mean myself, Zane and Ichigo. When we got into school we went straight to our form room when we got there Inoue came up to us, put her arms across her chest like this:

and started laughing really weird like, "Bwahahahaha!" Ichigo looked as if he was about to have a heart attack. To be honest it made me jump. "Huh? That's a faint reaction, don't you know what this is?" Inoue asked Ichigo.

"D-Drop in-" Ichigo answered but was cut off by Zane.

"Drop-In Holly Ground. I hate that show Kokoro Sensei watches that and it drives me nuts," Zane said sounding kind of annoyed. "And what's better is she's taking us to the live show that's coming here. I'm so excited" Zane said sarcastically.

"So I am. I can't wait, you should come to Ichigo!" Inoue said not getting the sarcasm in what Zane just said. "You should really come with us and Bwaaaaa-" She said as she walked backwards and put her arms in the air, but she never got to finish her sentence cause Tatsuki who looks like this:

came up behind Inoue, grabbed a hold of her arms and said, "Banzai!"

Inoue looked a little surprised "T-Tatsuki-chan! What? What?"

Tatsuki then started walking away and taking Inoue with her, "Yeah, yeah… I'll go with you to the 'Bwahaha'."

"Why?" She asked Tatsuki and then they where at the other side of the classroom and we could not here them anymore.

We where just about to walk into the classroom when I hurt someone from behind as call Ichigo, "Yo, Ichigo."

"Ichigo then turned around and we did the same, "I'm Asano. I'm Mizuiro. Hmm… Bwahahahaha!" Said Asano, Mizuiro, Chad and Asano while doing the same lame thing as Inoue:

All three of them looked really lame and Ichigo looked annoyed, "Before you ask I'm not going." Ichigo said and walked towards the classroom window. Asano followed Ichigo and they where talking and I bet it was probably bout the live show thingy.

**Okay I'm skipping the rest of school cause I mean its just school and there is no prov change**

* * *

**Sora's Prov**

After school we all walked home including Rukia this time. We left Ichigo and Rukia at his house as normal and then when we got home we where literally dragged into Chi Chikara Temple by Kokoro Sensei, "GO GET CHANGED SO YOUR READY FOR THE LIVE SHOWING OF DROP-IN HOLLY GROUND!!"

"But why we have hours yet and besides we don't want to go to that lame-" I said but was cut off straight away.

"IT'S NOT LAME AND YOU ARE GOING BECAUSE I WANT TO GO SO GET CHANGED NOW!!" She shouted.

Soon after I got redressed Kokoro Sensei dragged as to that lame show and we where now standing outside with a bunch of other lame people going 'Bwahahaha'. I don't get why people like this crap but there you go.

Everyone was looked towards the stage. Everyone started cheering so I looked at the stage and there where now two people on it, a really short dude and some other lady. The short dude then started talking, "Ladies and Gentlemen, good evening. On this week's Drop-In Holly Ground we bring you an urgent live broadcast from condemned hospital in the Karakura neighborhood where it is said you can hear the screams of the angry spirits."

Then the lady, "I wonder what we will witness this evening."

"Now then let us welcome our star. The charismatic spiritual medium for the new century, Hell's messenger… Mister… DON KAN'ONJI!" He shouted as a helicopter flew over as and a dude with what looked like a red cape.

As he was falling he shouted, "SPIRITS ARE ALWAYS WITH YOU!" Then a parachute appeared and he landed safely on the stage… unfortunately. "How are you all feeling?" He asked and then lifted his arms up before continuing, "Tonight I'll let all my babies hear the whispers of the spirits!"

"What do you think of our location, Kan'onji-san?" The lady asked who was now standing to the side of the stage.

"My nose is filled with the smells of horrible spirits. This is without a doubt…" He said but then the crowd shouted, "… SMELLS LIKE BAD SPIRITS!!" Then the weird freak on the stage did the 'Bwahahahaha' thing the guys at school did today and then the crowd did the same. That was it this really was getting ridiculous, but then again it already was.

Then suddenly the staged filled up with smoke and I could not see anything and then someone said, "Going to commercial!" Everyone then started walking the way these people in blue clothes where directing them. Me and Zane started walking when I noticed Asano and Mizuiro doing the 'Bwahahahaha' thing and Ichigo was talking to Inoue. I walked up to them and as normal Zane followed, "Yo, Ichigo, Inoue."

"So you came after all Ichigo," I said kinda laughing. "Why did you come?"

"Oh. My little sister and my dad are huge fans of the show." He said pointing at his dad and Yuzu also doing the 'Bwahahahaha' thing and Karin was just standing there with her hands in her pockets. "Why are you two here I thought you said you hated this show?"

"We do, but Kokoro Sensei forced us to come cause she's a crazed fan as well." I said getting an anime sweat drop form on the back of my head.

"Yeah. She's obsessed," Zane added.

"Hey, Orihime!" Tatsuki Shouted from the crowd but all we could see was her hand waving around in the air. "I'm going without you!"

Inoue waved back and shouted, "Tatsuki-Chan! Wait for me!" And then she ran off into the crowd.

We stayed with Ichigo and walked into the crowd. We where just standing there when Rukia came up to us and went, "Bwahahahaha!"

"What?! Don't tell me you like this shit?!" Zane asked with a scared look on her face.

"No! Besides what is this thing anyway?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo then kinda lost it, "YOU CAME ALONG WITHOUT KNOWING WHAT THIS IS?!"

As we had stopped the people had moved forward so we could carry on walking again. While we walked we told Rukia what this whole thing was about. When we got to the hospital there was some stage crew moving lights. One of the people moved a light closer to the entrance there was a very low moaning type noise, "What is that?" Zane asked looking at Rukia.

"It must be an earth-bound ghost. They only show themselves when a human enters their territory." Rukia said as there was another moan/scream.

I was looking at the entrance when a ghost appeared. He had a hole in his chest with a thick silver change coming out of the hole. Rukia explained to us that he is a demi-hollow and that his heart is imprisoned in this hospital. The ghost then started shouting, "This hospital belongs to me! I won't let anyone have it! Keep the hell out, you bastards!"

As the ghost kept ranting on Ichigo looked like he was getting angry, "What a shallow loser."

Then one of the crew said, "Roll camera!"

Rukia then suddenly got excited and said, "Looks like something's starting."

Then once again that weird Don Kan'onji was in front of the camera and said that gay line again, "Spirits are always with you! Bwahahahaha!" As once again the crowd did the same and so did Rukia.

"HEY DON'T YOU CARE!" Ichigo shouted at her.

"Don't worry. It usually takes months to become a Hollow," She replied.

Then that small dude from earlier was back, "Now then, Kan'onji-san's exorcism is finally about to begin."

"We can do the soul burial after this," Rukia said.

"But, I mean…" Ichigo said.

"Right before they become Hollows, they let out a frightful screams and writhe in pain. Did he look like he was suffering that much?" Rukia asked and we all looked at the ghost who was now having a go at Don Kan'onji.

"He doesn't look like it," I said.

"I told you. As long as he doesn't get any weird stimuli to that opening hole in his chest… he probably has about six months before becoming a Hollow…" Rukia said but before she finished that weird freak shoved the end of his lame staff into the ghost's hole.

The ghost screamed in pain slightly and Don Kan'onji said, "I'll send you to rest in peace soon."

Everyone was cheering but this was not good, "This is bad, right?" Zane asked looking back at Rukia.

"Yes. That will just speed up his Hollow transformation," Rukia answered.

The next thing I knew Ichigo walking towards the ghost and that stupid ass, "STOP THAT!"

Ichigo was running towards them when one of the crew called for security and soon after Ichigo was buried by a bunch of the people in blue clothes. Rukia then ran out after him while putting on her glove, "Come Here! I'll change you to Shinigami!"

Then suddenly some more people in blue came and got her as well. The ghost let out some more loud screams as Ichigo and Rukia tried to get free of them blue people. The chains that were wrapped around the ghost's arms broke. Ichigo was still trying to get free when some one hit him in the back of the head with the base of his stick like thing, which made Ichigo come out of his body. We ran up to Ichigo and looked at the man who transformed Ichigo. There was also another dude with him.

"Emm… Who is he?" Zane asked pointing at the man with the hat on.

"Hi there. I'm Kisuke Urahara." He said while waving a fan.

"Hat-n-Clogs!" Ichigo said while standing up.

"Well don't just stand there, you have to hurry," That Hat dude said.

"O-Oh Yeah!" Ichigo said turning round to face the ghost and the weird freak. He then ran off.

"STOP!" He shouted and dived in front of the ghost to stop Don Kan'onji. Ichigo then kicked him and sent him flying backwards.

He sat up and shouted, "W-What the hell, Boy?!"

"You can see me too, eh?" Ichigo asked as he folded his arms.

"Of course. I am the charismatic spiritual medium for the new century!" He then passed, but soon started again, "Oh, I see! You must be a fan who died and stayed a fan, eh, Boy?"

Ichigo then grabbed his collar and said, "I'm so gonna pound you, asshole." But then the ghost started screaming again and he started to crack… literally, "Is it too late…" The Ghost then sank into the floor until we could only see the top half of his body. He then started to glow yellow for a few seconds before there was a loud bang and a ton of black smoke. He had just disappeared.

"Yeah! Mission complete!" Don Kan'onji shouted sounding pleased with himself. The crowd started cheering again and calling the cape-freaks name.

"Now what?" I asked.

"The moment a demi-Hollow becomes a Hollow it disperses one and is reconstructed somewhere else," She said getting out the phone. "And if its hearts was tied to this place…"

"Then it should reconstruct here, right?" Zane asked staring straight at the hospital.

"Yeah," Rukia replied.

"Then we should help Ichigo. Rukia can you do your glove thing?" As soon as I asked Rukia had already changed me and Zane. I ran up to Ichigo, "Ichigo! That demi-Hollow should turn into a Hollow but it reconstructs its self somewhere else. The only problem is we don't know where yet."

"And since when do you become a Hollow expert?!" Ichigo asked sounding kinda pissed.

"I didn't Rukia told me, duh," I said glaring a Ichigo…

Don Kan'onji started talking again, "Yeah! Thank you!"

"Up, Ichigo! Look up!" Rukia shouted.

We all looked up including the cape-freak. When we did a bunch of teal strips started heading towards to top of the hospital forming the Hollow's body. It had no mask or head but then the ghost's head came out of its neck and screamed as some white liquid stuff came out of his mouth, covering the hole of his head making a Hollow Mask. It had a red body with green arms and legs and now a Hollow mask.

"Wh-What's that?" Asked the cape-freak.

"That's a Hollow and it wa-" Ichigo started but was cut off.

Don Kan'onji then put his hands to his ears and said, "I sense it… I sense it… the smell of a super dangerous ghost, all over the place. Well, that one must be the boss of the evil spirits come to take revenge for the one I exorcised!"

Ichigo got an anime sweat drop, "That's not it…"

Ichigo then went to go forward when the cape-freak grabbed a hold of Ichigo and pulled him back, "Wait!" He then pushed Ichigo behind him and Ichigo was now back with me and Zane. "You kids run away!" Cape-freak then grabbed his pole and said, "Come on, bad spirit! The charismatic spirit medium for the new century, Don Kan'onji, will face you!"

'If he says that line one more time I'm going to go mad!' I thought.

The Hollow then came charging down the side of the hospital. All three of us got ready to attack. Ichigo got out his sword, ran towards Don Kan'onji and said, "What the hell're you doing?!" Just as the Hollow was about to bite cape-freak, Ichigo stopped it and sent the Hollow flying backwards and smashing into the entrance of the hospital.

"Why didn't you run away, Boy!? Your ghost friends did!"

"Err, no we didn't!" I said, standing next to him. "We stayed because a weakling such as yourself could not defeat a Hollow if you seriously tried!" I said. His man was really starting to get on my last nerve.

The Hollow had already stood up and was getting ready to attack again. Ichigo was about to run at the Hollow when Zane used her Dance Of The Blades attack, cutting the Hollow just above the hole in its chest that was now HUGE. "Can we please get this over with so we don't have to spend anymore time with HIM!!" Zane said shouting the last part and pointing to Don Kan'onji.

The Hollow then got back up, once again and charged at us. We all moved out of the way and caused the Hollow to run into the wall and get its head stuck, "Golden Chance!" Don Kan'onji said and was about to attack when Ichigo grabbed the back of his mega gay cape and dragged him away.

Ichigo dragged him into the hospital and smashing the front doors. I started walking off behind them when I noticed Zane was just standing there watching the Hollow fight to get out of the wall and laughing, "Come on!" I said as I grabbed her wrist and led her into the hospital.

"Hey! I was enjoying that!" Zane said partly laughing as she pulled her wrist out of my grasp.

"Yeah, well we need to catch up to Ichigo and cape-freak since they have run off," I said running down the same corridor they did.

When we finally court up with them Ichigo was explaining why we had run away to Don Kan'onji. Just as he finished the Hollow had already found us. He came shooting up out of the ground shouting, "Feed me!" and causing us all to jump back.

Ichigo grabbed he sword and started pulling it out, "Bring it o-" He stopped mid-sentence cause he had pulled out his sword and as he went to attack got it stuck in the wall.

The Hollow went to hit Ichigo with his claws when I took out my Sais and sliced the Hollows hand. It stepped back wards and screamed in pain. I turned around and Ichigo managed to get his sword out of the wall. "We should go somewhere with more space to fight!"

"I know that!" Ichigo snapped getting annoyed.

"Well why are you just standing there then moron?!" I asked now right up in Ichigo's Face.

"I was going to before you started!" Ichigo shouted back.

He then grabbed a hold of my hand and ran away from the Hollow. We where all running when we came to stairs. We then ran up them, which came out onto the roof. There was now no sign of the Hollow but then suddenly it came up the side of the building and landed in font of us. It then shot a green type slim out of its mouth and was about to hit Ichigo so I tried to push him out the way but it went kind of wrong. Me and Ichigo both got hit. We where face-to-face and extremely close to each other. My hands where placed on his chest and I could feel his heart beat get faster. I looked up at him and noticed he was blushing. I could tell I was also blushing and it was starting to get awkward but it felt comfortable at the same time. I had completely forgot about the Hollow and everyone else until I felt the slime being pulled off my back. "Are you too love birds all right?" Zane asked before laughing.

"WE ARE NOT LOVE BIRDS!" Me and Ichigo shouted in union.

"What happened to the hollow?" Ichigo asked.

"Well while you to where having you 'moment' me and freak-man over there took care of it." Zane said.

After that Don Kan'onji finished the show and we all went home.

**Okay that's it for this part**

* * *

**I hope you liked this part. Thank you for reading and please message me, thank you lol. Bye Bye…**


	7. Chapter 6

**Can Shinigamis Really Fall In Love? – Bleach Love Story – Part 6**

**Hey my lovely quiz taker here's part 6...**

* * *

****

Sora's Prov

The next day was pretty normal, we walked to school and went to form like we normally did. Later on we where on our way to our second lesson when Rukia's phone went off. "It's another Hollow," Rukia said looking at her phone.

We all transformed except Rukia and went to where the Hollow was going to appear. When we got to the place it was predicted to show up there was nothing there but a ghost huddled up in the corner of the alleyway. "I don't see a Hollow. What the hell's going on? That phone of yours is probably broken," Ichigo said looking at Rukia who was just staring at her phone.

"This is strange. I'm sure there was an order saying a Hollow had appeared…" Rukia said.

"Hey! You, soul, there!" Ichigo said walking towards the soul. "Don't tell me you got rid of the Hollow?" Ichigo asked now standing in fount of the ghost and staring down at him.

"By 'Hollow', you mean that scary buy-type thing?" The ghost asked sounding a little shaky.

"Did someone defeat the Hollow and save you? And if so, what did he look like?" I asked walking up to them.

"I-I was scared so I had my eyes closed, so I don't-" He said trying to hug me half way through his sentence so I kicked him in the face cause there was no way I was gonna hug that thing.

"Alright. Soul burial time." Ichigo said walking closer to the ghost as he grabbed his sword.

"Aaaahh! What is that? Soul Burial?" The soul asked getting scared. "What are you gonna do with that sword?!"

Then Ichigo put the helt of his Zanpakutō on the souls forehead. He then disappeared leaving a hell butterfly but what we did not know was that someone had been watching as the whole time. We then got into our bodies and went back to school. Rukia went off somewhere else by herself while we headed back to our class. When we got there we found some of our classmates standing in the hallway staring at the wall. When we got closer I noticed it was the results for our exams we had just taken. Inoue had gotten 3rd place, which her and Tatsuki were happy about. Mizuiro and Asano went up to the board to have a look, "Well, girls aside, at least it looks like none of our comrades betrayed us by entering the top 50."

"Look closer," Mizuiro said pointing at the board.

Asano took a closer look at the board and noticed that Ichigo got 23rd and that I was at 16th, "WH-WH-WH-WH-WH-WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" He shouted as and then came up to us crying. "It's a lie! Why have you two got so high?!"

"Man, shut up. I've got nothin' to do since I go home early, so I study."

"And I'm just naturally smart so," I said.

"There's no way you have nothing to do! I invite you to hang out all the time! I see… so that's what was behind you refusing all my invitations! And your not allowed to be naturally smart!" Asano shouted pointing to the pair of us. "NERDS!" He shouted again. Suddenly Asano had a really dorky pain of glasses on, "As a parting gift, we'd like to give the pair of you these lovely soda-bottle-gla-"

Ichigo then punched him in the faced and breaking his glasses, "Don't want 'em."

"I guess you really study, huh?" Mizuiro asked standing in-between me and Ichigo.

"Well, yeah," Ichigo replied. "With this orange hair, all kinds of things are tougher for me."

"Oh… you've got stuff to deal with, huh? I…" Asano said sounding normal again until he put on a white headband saying 'pass exams' and started acting weird again, "…would like to give you this lovely, dorky headband as part-"

Ichigo once again interrupted but this time he some how got a pair of scissors and cut the headband it half, "I said I don't want it!"

"Fine! I understand! I'll never invite you to hang out ever again!" He said running half way down the corridor but then coming back. "Hey, Chad. Let's you and me go hang out. We're not in the top 50, like some people," Asano said looking at Ichigo and me as he said it. Chad then pointed at the board so we all looked.

"AAAAHHHH!!" Mizuiro and Asano screamed running half way down the corridor again and then coming back.

"I never thought you three would betray us like this! Well fine…" Asano said and then continued standing in front of Zane. "Zane you have not got over 50 have you?" He asked.

"No! I could not get a good grade even if I did study look…" She said pointing at the board. Once again we all looked and found Zane was ranked 72nd. "See. I probably would have gotten an even worse score if I did study," Zane said laughing.

"Then it's decided…" Asano said as he grabbed Zane's left arm and Mizuiro copied grabbing her right arm. "Zane is coming with us and you three devils can stay here and do whatever you nerd devil freaks do." Then Mizuiro and Asano dragged Zane away leaving just us three 'nerds', Tatsuki and Inoue cause everyone else had already gone.

"Aiya, you made them two cry," Tatsuki said with her arms folded.

"If we're devils, what's that make the top ranked person?" Ichigo asked rubbing the back of his head.

"I don't know but I got a better score then you so haha" I said winding up Ichigo.

Ichigo then turned to have a go at me, "Yeah well you probably cheated cause there is no way a dumbass like you could get a higher score then me!"

"Oh so you're saying I'm stupid! Well how do I know that you didn't cheat and that you're the stupid one?!" I asked shouting back as Chad walked off not saying anything as he normally does.

Once again we where face to face in a heated argument when Tatsuki butted in, "If you two are going to argue do it somewhere else." She said pushing past Ichigo to get a look at the board with Inoue right behind her.

When Tatsuki pushed Ichigo he came towards me and our lips pressed together. We were both socked at first and just stared at each other but then Ichigo put his arms round my waste pulling me closer, closed his eyes and kissed me. I kinda shocked by this but then realized I was enjoying it so I put my arms round him neck and kissed him back with my eyes closed. I was really enjoying it when I realized what I was doing. My eyes shot open and I noticed Ichigo's were still closed, but for only a second cause he opened them and we pushed each other away.

**So you kissed Ichigo ((Quiz Taker: OMFG YES YES YES has huge fan girl moment ok I'm done now))**

* * *

**Sora's Prov**

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" We shouted at each other in union.

"ME! IT'S NOT MY FAULT! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KISSED ME!" I shout at Ichigo.

"WELL YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO KISS BACK!" Ichigo shouted back at me.

"SHUT UP!" I said walking past him and up to the board to see who was ranked 1st.

Ichigo had shut up and stood next to me to get a look at the board, "So… did you two love birds have fun?" Tatsuki said laughing.

"SHUT UP! IT'S YOU'RE FAULT IT HAPPENED!" Ichigo shouted at Tatsuki.

"Yeah. But I didn't force you two to have a make out fest," Tatsuki said laughing even harder.

Ichigo ignored that last comment and brought his attention back to the board, "So Ishida Ametatsu came 1st. I've never heard of that name."

"It's Uryuu. Ishida Uryuu-Kun," Inoue said standing next to Ichigo and looking at him.

"You know him?" Ichigo asked.

"Well duh! If she didn't why would she know his name thick shit!" I said getting ticked off at Ichigo's stupidity.

"Shut up!" Ichigo shouted back. I just ignored him as Inoue finished talking.

"Forget it, Orihime. He can't remember a name or a face to save his life. Lets go." Tatsuki said grabbing Inoue's arm and leading her down the corridor.

Ichigo just stood there trying to think which was not going very well, "Was there such a person?" He asked to no one unparticular.

"What is it with you and stupid questions! Of course there is such a person otherwise Inoue would not know him and he would on be on the board! Spaz!" I said walking away and leaving the stupid ass.

After a few seconds Ichigo realized what I had said and ran after me, "Oi! I am not a spaz!"

"Whatever you say spaz boy." I said as I carried on walking.

At the end of the day me and Ichigo where just walking down a corridor, heading towards the main gate. It was just me and him cause Rukia said she needed to do something and went off somewhere while Zane was 'abducted' by Asano and Mizuiro since me, Ichigo and Chad are nerds and they don't want us to hang out with them. Suddenly Rukia came running up to us, "There's another Hollow."

We started running the same direction she had came so we could go find this Hollow, "It'd better really be there this time." As we where running a boy with blue was walking towards us. As we ran passed him, he bumped into Ichigo's shoulder, "Sorry!" Ichigo shouted back to the boy and I followed straight behind.

I sped up to catch up to Rukia so I could ask something. As I did I overtook Ichigo, which seemed to piss him off, "Are we going to get Zane?"

"No. We have no time and besides she seems to be quite happy with what she's doing now," she replied pointing out the window.

I looked out and saw Asano, Mizuiro and Zane playing like 7 year olds on the lower school playground, "Oh yeah."

When we finally got to the place where the Hollow was supposed to be it was nowhere to be found, "After all that, there's no Hollow again."

"No shit Sherlock!" I said as I got back into my body, which I brought with me so I did not have to go back for it.

"Shut up!" Ichigo shouted back again. "Seriously, do something about that worthless phone," Ichigo said to Rukia.

"Are you saying that it's my fault?! I just tell you exactly what appears on the command receiver." Rukia shouted at him. As she shouted this Ichigo got back into his own body.

"So I'm telling you, hurry up and get it fixed." Ichigo said before someone interrupted.

"Disagreement in the ranks?" We all turned to look at the stranger who was walking towards us. I could not see his face because it was covered by the darkness. "What a disgrace. Good evening, Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san and Honoo-san."

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked facing him completely. "How do you know our na-"

"Kurosaki-kun. You can see ghosts, can't you?" He asked.

"What're you talking abo-" Ichigo said pretending that he couldn't but he was interrupted half way through his line.

A few seconds afterward he quickly turned his head to the right, "A new Hollow has appeared."

Just as he said this Rukia's phone went off. She took it out of her pocket and opened it, "One really has appeared. We've got orders."

"Which way?" Ichigo asked.

That person who had just walked up to us now had his back turned and was pointing to the right, "That way. If you don't even know that much, how can you call yourself a Shinigami?"

He had a bracelet on the arm he had up. It had a silver cross on it. Suddenly the cross started to glow blue, it then shot up passed his right hand and down just above the ground to form a bow that was glowing the same colour as his bracelet. He used his left hand to grab a hold of the string and form a blue arrow. He then shot it in the same direction he was pointing a second ago. We watched the arrow before it hit the Hollow directly in the mask and killed it. We where all shocked. He was really fast. Rukia then looked at her phone, "The signal disappeared…" Rukia said.

"What the hell are you?" Ichigo asked.

"Ishida Uryuu, Quincy. And I hate Shinigamis," as he said this he turned around and we could now see his face. He was the same dude we ran past when we where going to find that Hollow:

"What the hell?" Ichigo asked.

"Don't you understand? This is what I mean… Kurosaki Ichigo, I hate you," Uryuu said and then left. After he left Ichigo and Rukia went home and so did I.

**Next day here we come lol…**

* * *

**Sora's Prov… Still**

After lunch me, Zane, Rukia and Ichigo where walking down the school corridor towards our form room, "Shit! What the hell's with him?!"

"For god sake you still don't get it! Well I'll spell it put for you! HE DOES NOT LIKE YOU!" I said getting annoyed at Ichigo.

"That bastard!" Ichigo said and then suddenly stopped so we all did the same. "What was his name again…" He thought out loud to himself.

"Uryuu Ishida. You moron." I said.

"Shut up! I knew that," Ichigo said turning round to face me.

"Yup course," I said as I walked away and Zane followed.

"So this Uryuu dude is the dude you guys bumped into, right?" Zane asked.

"Yes I already told you this last night."

"Okay," Zane said.

**Okay peeps I can't be bothered with the rest of the whole school thing cause school is just lame and you don't want me talking bout what happened in school now do you lol…**

* * *

**Guess What… Sora's Prov lol**

Me and Zane met up Ichigo after school by the gate as we normally do and walked home. Rukia was going to go to Hat-'n'-Clogs shop. We were walking when Ichigo noticed that Uryuu was in front of us, "That's the bastard from last night isn't it?" He asked.

"Took you long enough to notice," I replied.

"Lets follow him!" Ichigo said.

"I think we all have better things to do. Why would any sane person want to stalk someone?" I asked looking at Ichigo.

"I don't know but we are going to follow him," he said as he started to walk a bit faster so he could catch up.

I don't know why I was still there but I was. We had just gotten to a place with stairs. Uryuu was now at the top and we were about half way up them when Uryuu stopped walking so did we. "Are you going to follow me all the way home?" Uryuu asked.

He had turned his head to look at us, "Don't ask us it was his idea." Me and Zane said at the same time and both pointing at Ichigo.

"When did you notice?" Ichigo asked.

"I knew since you were spying on me from the classroom door with Inoue-san." Uryuu answered.

"Wait you spied on him as well. What the fuck is wrong with you?!" I asked.

"Nothing is wrong with me! It's him! He's got a problem with me and I want to know what it is! And how the hell did you know I was following you?!" Ichigo asked.

"It's because you always let your spirit energy leak out like an idiot. Even a monkey would notice," Uryuu replied. Ichigo was getting annoyed and to be honest I found it funny.

"What did you say?!" Ichigo asked.

"Apparently, you lack the ability to sense other people with high spirit power. And obviously so do you two," Uryuu said now looking at us.

"Hey!" Me and Zane shouted.

"You better watch it! Just because you're a stuck up asshole does not mean you are better then us! Got it!" Zane shouted now extremely pissed off.

"Well how about we have a match?" Uryuu asked. "I'll make you understand which one of us is superior."

**Here is a change of prov ((Quiz Taker: Finally!)) well I'm sorry lol…**

* * *

**Rukia's Prov**

I had left Zane, Sora and Ichigo at the school to go see Urahara. When I got to his shop Tessai was holding Jinta high above the ground. I guessed this was because he had been beating up Ururu again:

I went up behind Tessai and kicked him. After I did this I realized that is was a bad Idea cause my foot now really hurt. Tessai turned to look at me while still holding Jinta, "Do you need help with something, Kuchiki-dono?" He asked and then noticed that I was kneeling down holding my foot. "Oh. What's happened?" He asked. I swear he did not feel me kick him.

"Is Urahara… available?" I asked looking up at him.

Tessai took me to Urahara, "Well, well if it isn't Kuchiki-san. Need something-"

I did not let him finish his sentence by throwing my phone at his head, "What do you mean, 'Need something?'?! No matter how many times I called, you didn't answer, so I had to come here!"

"Oh, sorry about that. We've been rather busy here lately, too." He said.

Jinta was now in the room as well, "Hey, Rukia, where's that cocky, spikey-haired kid you always come here with?" He asked. "Although, I do hate him… so it's better if he doesn't come."

"Hey, Jinta!" Urahara said.

"I have some things to ask you," I said to Urahara.

"What is it?" He asked. I explained everything about Uryuu to Urahara. "Quincy… long time since I heard that."

Tessai had now joined our conversation, "It is most certainly a nostalgic sound. For almost 200 years, I haven't heard that name."

"What does this mean?" I asked looking at Urahara and Tessai left.

"The Quincys were an anti-demon clan that specialized in anti-Hollow combat which were scattered across the globe. And their clan was destroyed over 200 years ago."

"Destroyed?" I asked.

"That's right. In today's terms, humans with the power like Kurosaki-san became aware of the existence of Hollow. And in order to stand against them, they began to train, It is said that was their beginning. In order to defeat the Hollows the same way as the Shinigamis. However, there was a defining difference between them and the Shinigamis. That was whether to kill or not kill Hollows. As opposed to the Shinigamis who purified Hollows with a Zanpakutō and sent them to the Soul Society, the Quincys killed the Hollows. If you think about it… it's quite a human choice to make. 'Hollows eat human souls. Why should we have to calmly send something that has injured and killed our friends and family up to Soul Society?!' It's easy to see why they would feel that way. So they stubbornly tried to kill the Hollows, believing they were avenging their comrades. However, it was because of that belief that they were eventually destroyed. Well to be exact… they were destroyed by the Shinigamis."

**Okay changing prov…**

* * *

**Sora's Prov**

"A match? But who are you challenging?" I asked.

"Well I could beat all of you so I don't really care," Uryuu said getting cocky.

"Fine," Ichigo said. "I'll fight you."

"Hey wait! No! I'm fighting too!" I argued.

"You can't cause you can't get out of you body cause Rukia is not here," Ichigo said.

"Oh yeah," I said. I had totally forgot about that.

Ichigo then got Kon out of his bag, "Dammit, Ichigo! Even if this was by Nee-san's orders, what the hell do you mean by stuffing me in your bag, huh?!" Kon asked.

"We're switching," Ichigo said.

"Wait a minute!" Kon said sounding scared. "Again?!"

Ichigo then put his arm down Kon's throat, pulling out the pill and then swallowed it. Ichigo then shot out of his body and his body went limb. Before his body hit the floor I grabbed it. Then his hand moved onto my shoulder so he could stand up. After he was up he looked straight into my eyes, "Do you have a map? I got lost in your eyes."

I then slapped him hard across the face and sent him hitting the ground face 1st, "Why don't you just give up already?" I asked.

He got up and stood next to me and Zane to watch the fight. "Okay now, go ahead and explain the rules of this match, that is. Come on!" Ichigo said.

Uryuu put his hand in his pocket and pulled a coin type thing out of it, "Lets use this."

"What's that?" Ichigo asked.

"It's anti-Hollow bait. If you break it and scatter it around, Hollows will gather."

"What?!" Ichigo shouted.

"The one who beats the most Hollows in 24 hours is the winner. How about it? Simple rules, right?" Uryuu asked.

"Screw you! You want to put the towns people in danger just for a match?! Who the hell do you think you are?!" Zane shouted.

"Shut up! This has nothing to do with you! You don't have to worry about the other people. I'll destroy every last Hollow that shows up. Ichigo, if you have confidence that you can protect the people from Hollows, then you should be able to accept this challenge." Uryuu answered and then he crushed the bait.

Suddenly there was a loud noise that sounded like thunder and black holes started to appear in the sky which had Hollows coming through them. Just as we saw one start to come through a blue arrow hit the Hollow and killed it. "One down," Uryuu said. Ichigo grabbed Uryuu's collar and pushed him onto the ground, "You should see your face, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Undo it!" Ichigo ordered. "Send the Hollows back!"

"Soon this town will be buried in Hollows lured by the bait. 'The die had been cast', as it were. Isn't there something else you should be doing instead of attacking me?" He asked and then Ichigo let go of his collar. "If you want to protect as many people as possible from the Hollows, that is."

Uryuu started to walk off past Ichigo, "You bastard!" Ichigo said.

"Have you forgotten?" Uryuu asked. "Hollows have a tendency to prefer attacking humans with high spiritual power."

"Yuzu! Karin! Dammit!" Ichigo said.

We then all started running towards Ichigo's house apart from Kon. When we got there no one was in the house so we left and ran to school to see if Karin was there. When we did finally get there we still could not find her, "She must've gone to play somewhere. Dammit." Ichigo said talking to himself again.

**Changing prov again peeps…**

* * *

**Rukia's Prov**

I was just about to leave when Urahara looked up at the ceiling and looked as if something was wrong. "What's wrong, Urahara?" I asked. Just after I said it my phone beeped, "Damn, a Hollow? At a time like this…" I got it out of my pocket and held it in my hand, "Sorry, Urahara. I'll see you later." I turned around and started to walk away while opening my phone. Just as I opened it the signal was gone, "The signal already disappeared… Ah. That Ichigo. Most impressive." I said giving all the credit to Ichigo. Urahara was just sitting there on the floor in silence. I was about to put my phone away and leave when my phone beeped again. Once again I looked back at the screen and as soon as I did the signal was gone again. "It disappeared again… What's going on? Don't tell me it really is broke." It then beeped again, "Again? I-It's practically I-impossible for Hollows to appear at this rate!" I was looking at the screen when tones of Hollows were appearing everywhere. Then I heard a Hollow so I ran out of Urahara's shop, looked up at the sky and there was a black hole but I could not see a Hollow. "What is… this wildly chaotic spirit pulse?" Urahara was still just sitting there and had not moved at all. "Just what… is about to happen?" I asked myself again another question.

**Okay I know it was not the most exciting thing but that part was necessary and you will soon see why so live with it lol…**

* * *

**Sora's Prov Once Again XD**

We had left the school and were now running down an ally when three Hollow jumped in front of us. The one on the right looked like an oversized caterpillar and it was the first one to attack by trying to squish Ichigo. Ichigo jumped back and cut off its leg and then cut it in half killing it. He then charged at the second one, which looked like a really ugly and big red creepy dude. He plunged his sword into his stomach and cut up through his chest and mask also killing that one. The last one was green and looked like a huge snake with two arms. It tried to grab Ichigo but he moved in time. He then jumped onto his mask and cut it in half and killing it. One he jumped down we all started running again. "Where is she?" Ichigo asked.

"Well we don't know that's why we are following you!" I said.

Ichigo didn't answer and we just kept running. After awhile we were running past the riverbank when Kon ran up to us, so we all stopped running. "Hey!"

"Kon, where the hell've you been?!" Ichigo asked frustrated.

"What're you talkin' about? You guys took off runnin' all of a sudden." Kon replied.

Ichigo then grabbed a hold of Kon's collar and said, "Oh, yeah. You know where Yuzu and Karin are?!"

"Don't worry, they're back at home. That Chad dude saved them from a Hollow and Urahara took him back to his shop. I just came from your house." Kon said.

"Oh," Ichigo said letting go of Kon's Collar.

"What about you lot? Where've you been searching this whole time?" Kon asked.

"Now, to find Ishida. Take care of my sisters!" Ichigo said putting his hands on Kon's shoulders. He then let go and ran off in the direction he was coming from. I followed after him, "Well I'm going back to your house Ichigo cause I can't be bothered to run around with you larys anymore!" Zane shouted to me and Ichigo still standing with Kon.

**Prov change and don't worry it's not Rukia's again lol…**

* * *

**Zane's Prov ((Kadaj19: YAY ME WOOHOO))**

I was standing there waving to Ichigo and Sora as they went off to find Uryuu. Suddenly I felt some ones hand on my shoulder, "I know the real reason you want to come back to Ichigo's house." Kon said.

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "Oh really." I replied.

"Yeah. So you could spend some alone time with me," He said with a smirk.

I moved his hand from off my shoulder and walked off while saying, "You really are a perv."

**I know not very long but I mean Zane has not had a prov in like 2 parts so :p lol…**

* * *

**Rukia's Prov**

I was fighting a Hollow but I could not hit it because my powers had not returned to me at all when a blue arrow the same as the ones Uryuu used came and hit the Hollow and killed it. I stood up and turned around to face Uryuu, "Good. Looks like you are alright. Kuchiki Rukia, this is the first time we've talked one on one," Uryuu said.

"I see. So this is your doing?" I asked.

"Without a doubt. This is a fight between the Shinigamis and I." He replied.

"What?" I said.

"However, I don't intend to let a single person in this town die. Even if Kurosaki Ichigo runs out of strength I will stake my life to protect the people of this town. While he… While the Shinigamis watch… I will protect everything from the Hollows." While Uryuu was talking I noticed that his left hand was bleeding. "If I cannot then there is no meaning in this fight."

"What in the…" I did not get a chance to finish my sentence cause a Hollow appeared behind me. As I turned around to look at it Uryuu was about to shoot at it when someone had already cut the Hollow in half from the other side. This person landed behind Uryuu and then I realized it was Ichigo. Sora was also with him but still in her body.

**You know what is going to happen so I'm not writing it… ((Kadaj19: I stopped writing here ages ago and now I started again and I don't know what the thing I write here means but you might I just can't remember and I can't figure it out… well you are reading a quiz made by someone who has no brain so that's your problem lol))**

* * *

**Sora's Prov**

We had been running for what felt like ages before Ichigo said, "There he is." But then a Hollow appeared in the way so Ichigo just cut it in half and Jumped Over Rukia and landed behind Uryuu. "I've found you…" He said as I ran up to stand next to Rukia. "Ishida!"

"Kurosaki…" Uryuu said back.

"Ichigo?" Rukia said.

"What is this the name game or something?" I asked being sarcastic but they kinda ignored me.

Ichigo was shouting at Ishida about the whole Hollow thing when I noticed a huge crack in the sky with loads of Hollows going towards it. "Oh! Ichigo!" I shouted.

"What?! I'm busy!" He shouted back.

"The sky." I said pointing towards the huge crack.

"The Hollows… are gathering," Ishida said.

"No fucking duh! And you two twats are just standing there! SO DO SOMETHING!!" I shouted. I was extremely pissed cause I was stuck in this body, without my Sais and so I could not do shit.

Ishida started right towards the Hollows, "Hey Ishida! There are too many of them." Ichigo said.

He then stopped, looked at Ichigo and said, "Are you scared, Kurosaki? If you are scared, then observe from here. Victory will be mine!" He then ran up the stairs and started to kill the Hollows again. "Oh, Hollows! The last Quincy, Ishida Uryuu will stand and fight you!"

"The last Quincy?" Ichigo said pretty much to himself.

Rukia then explained to us all about the Quincys, who destroyed them and that the reason for them to be killed was because of the balancers. While she was talking Ishida had gone near to where the Hollows were gathering. She was now finished, "Yo, Rukia. Could you use that glove thing of yours to get me out of my body so I can kick some ass." Rukia put her hand in the pocket and got a worried look on her face. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't have it with me." She replied.

"Oh damn it! So I don't get to do anything! Just great! It's always about Ichigo! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH I HATE HIM!" I shouted cause I was still pissed off.

"Yeah… course you do," Rukia said.

"And what's that supposed to mean?!" I asked.

"Well Tasuki told me all about your little 'incident' in the hallway," she said laughing.

"That was her fault she pushed Ichigo onto me!" I shouted back to defend myself.

"Yeah but you two did not have to make out did you?" She said.

"Shut up!" I said turning around to realize that Ichigo had already gone. "I hate him," I muttered to myself and went off after him.

**Okay people… to the park type thingy Points in one direction that way walks the way I pointed to but no one follows … notices and walks back well if you don't come then you won't see Ichigo stampede of screaming fan girls and I get crushed okay I'm never doing that again blacks out …**

* * *

**No Change Of Prov So… Sora's Prov**

When I found them they were surrounded by Hollows but they were kicking their asses so that was not a problem. After a while it got really boring cause there were so many of them. Rukia had come just after I arrived. Then we herd Ishida say, "Kurosaki, the sky…" We all looked up and noticed that the crack was starting to open up.

"What… What is that?" Ichigo asked.

A few seconds later a pair of huge pure white hands came out of the hole and started making it bigger. After a while you could see it's head and it looked like a huge Hollow. More Hollows started attacking Ichigo and Ishida and they where about to kill them when Ururu shot at some, Jinta hit one and Tessai took a hold of a Hollows head, ripping it's mask off and killing it. "Kurosaki-san, we came to save you." Said Urahara.

"Hat-'n'- Clogs?" Ichigo said.

"We'll take the small ones. And you can fight him." Urahara said pointing at the HUGE Hollow.

"How insanely huge," Ishida said.

"There's no point in tryin' to think how to fight a monster like that." Ichigo said.

"What?!" Ishida asked.

"Things like that…" Ichigo said lifting his sword. "…you just slice and dice and cut it down the best you can! There's nothing else to do! Here we go, Ishida!" He then started running towards the Hollow.

When he got to the Hollow he tried to cut through it's foot, which failed and he got kicked away by the Hollow. Ishida ran up to Ichigo, "What the hell were you thinking? How did you intend to beat it with that attack?" Ishida asked.

"Well… I thought if I cut it away piece by piece from the feet up, the head would come down," Ichigo said.

"Your brain must've been constructed unbelievably wrong. Kurosaki, Stand." Ishida said as he bent down and touched Ichigo's sword. "Let's form a new plan and-" He did not finish he sentence cause just as he touched Ichigo's Zanpakutō his bow got extremely big. Ichigo had not noticed.

"But… I mean… a plan," Ichigo said to himself.

"Kurosaki!" Ishida said and Ichigo looked at him and nearly got a heart attack when he saw the size of the bow.

"What's with that bow?!" Ichigo asked. "Why's it so huge?!"

"Just listen! We might be able to beat that thing." They started talking about something that we could not hear. After a few minutes of them talking Ishida said out loud, "Okay, now we can fight!"

Ishida had Ichigo's sword tied to his head with Ichigo touching it. He then took his hands off which made Ishida's bow shrink. "You're… stupid, aren't you?" Ichigo asked.

"What?!" Ishida asked getting angry. "Quit complaining! If you release your spirit power at full blast in this pose I should be able to shoot an absurdly powerful arrow. Don't let your incredible spirit power ooze uselessly!"

"Dude… don't, like, say 'ooze'." Ichigo said.

"Come on, control your spirit power and increase it to maximum output!" Ishida shouted.

"How?" Ichigo asked looking like this:

"What?!" Ishida asked getting even more annoyed. "You can't?! Then how have you fought Hollows up 'til now?"

"Spur of the moment?" Ichigo said which confused Ishida.

"Spur of the moment… Of all the nonsensical…" Ishida said:

"I don't really know about that stuff!" Ichigo said.

"That's cause you're a spaz!" I shouted.

"SHUT UP!" Ichigo shouted back and then continued. "If my spirit power is really so badass, maybe it's always on full blast!" Just as he finished everything got darker.

They both turned to see the Menos Grande Standing right behind them. Then a crimson and black ball appeared at its mouth and it was getting ready to attack. Ishida turned to say something when Ichigo grabbed his sword and ran towards the Hollow. As he got to the foot of the Hollow it attacked right on top of Ichigo but he had his sword above his head and was somehow okay but the Hollow was still attacking. Ichigo started to lift his sword up and with one swing stopped the Hollows attack and sent a wave of spirit energy cutting up the Hollow. The Menos then started to go back into the hole is the sky and close it. And soon it was gone along with the rest of the Hollows. Ichigo then put his arm in the air and shouted, "VICTORY!!" Ichigo walked up to Ishida, "Hey… What? You could thank me, you know. I cleaned up your mess for you. Don't you think that's worth a 'thank you'?" Ichigo asked before blacking out. I ran over to him just before he hit the ground.

"Ichigo!" I said, as he lay motionless in my arms.

"And you said you hated him," Rukia said.

"SHUT UP!! I do okay!" I shouted at her.

O**kay peeps I am ending there ((Quiz Taker: YOU CANT END IT NOW I WANT TO KNOW IF ICHIGO IS OKAY!!)) well tuff I'm ending it cause as you know I'm doing it with the episodes and it's the end so ha ((Quiz Taker: I DON'T CARE I WANT TO KNOW IF HE'S OKAY)) well you'll have to wait till the next part then wont you ((Quiz Taker: WRITE IT NOW!)) no ((Quiz Taker: Then prepare to die chases Xemnas with chainsaw MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA now you'll write it wont you?!)) running away from crazy obsessed quiz taker no cause I'll be dead and then I wont be able to write it anyway ((Quiz Taker: Oh yeah puts away chainsaw)) well now that I know I'm not going to die I need to tell you guys that if you have not watched the episodes then MEGA SPOILERS for you so don't read… I should have said that in the info but I forgot about that XD…**

* * *

**Well that's it for this part I'll probably update again when the school holidays start or before if I can be bothered lol so bye bye…**


	8. Chapter 7

**Can Shinigamis Really Fall In Love? – Bleach Love Story – Part 7**

**Yo I'm sorry about not writing this next part when I said I would… to be honest I could not be bothered and I made a poll so please take it cause I want to know if you guys think I should carry on writing or not and thank you to those few people who have already taken it… oh and if there is anyone who likes Trinity Blood I'm starting a Trinity Blood Love Story and I've already posted the Info so feel free to read it lol… anyway here is part 7…**

* * *

**Ichigo's Prov**

"Ichigo!!" Kon shouted.

"What the hell're you doing so early in the morning? Did you have an epiphany or something?" I asked as I got up and noticed that Kon was wearing a ridicules dress.

"Argh! SHUT UP! Your sister did this! All she had to do was wash me, but LOOK at m-" Kon was shouting and I could not take it anymore so I interrupted and kicked him off my bed.

"It looks good on you. Yuzu must've done it cause she felt sorry for your dirty ass."

"Shut your trap." Kon said crawling back onto the bed. "She put this friggin' earring on me… It's GLUED, dammit! It wont friggin' come off!" He was pulling at a pink flower on his ear.

"Let me see."

"Gees, treating me like a stuffed a-" I then interrupted again and pulled at the small pink flower earring on his ear. "OWWWWWW! Hey! What the hell are you doing?!" Kon Screamed.

"Actually, I was thinking it might come off if I pulled as hard as I could."

"NO! NOOO!!" He screamed again as I pulled really hard on his ear.

"It's no good. Your ear would come off first." I said.

"You bastard…" Kon said sounding pissed off.

"Whoa… it's this late already?! I gotta hurry!" I said as I got up to get breakfast and to get ready for school. I stood on Kon as I ran off the bed and went downstairs.

**Aww poor Kon ((Kadaj19: haha he got squished lol XD)) Leave him alone chasses Kadaj19 with a huge ass knife ((Kadaj19: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH runs away ANYWAY HERE IS A CHANGE OF PROV!!))…**

* * *

**Rukia's Prov**

"Hey Rukia! We have to go to school! Hey!" I heard Ichigo shout as he banged on the door.

"Okay, I heard you the first time," I said as I climbed out of the closet.

"What's wrong with you?" Ichigo asked.

"Nothing, I'm just a little tired from yesterday," I said.

"Okay then," Ichigo said.

"See you later," I said as I jumped out of his window.

**…**

* * *

**Short Time Skip**

I was walking along next to the river bank when Inoue came running up to me, "good morning Rukia." She said as she started to walk next to me.

"Hey Inoue," I replied.

"Let's walk together." She said.

"Yes, I'd love to," I said smiling.

"You're up early this morning Inoue," I said looking at her.

"Yes, I could not sleep. Summer vacation is coming up soon and so much goes through my head so I could not sleep. You know… in August… there's a big fireworks festival. Me, Tatsuki, and the others were planning to go together. Do you want to go with us?" Inoue asked.

"I do," I heard someone shout as a hand landed on my shoulder. I turned my head to see Zane with Sora.

"Yay you guys are coming," Inoue said happily.

"You have to come," Sora said looking at me.

"I'll think about it," I said as we started to walk again.

**…**

* * *

**Short Time Skip**

Once we had got to school we started our lessons. First was P.E. I didn't go to it though. I sat in one of the class rooms watching everyone else play baseball. I was too busy thinking about something else. Soon everyone started to come in because it was time for our next lesson. I was sitting next to Ichigo and Sora. Miss was giving a lecture when Ishida walked into the class room with bandages on his arms. "Ishida… how did you get hurt like that?" Miss asked him.

"I fell down the stairs," He answered as the whole class sweat dropped.

"What a cliché excuse…" Ichigo said.

"Hmm… fine, go sit down I'm going to carry on with the lecture," Miss said and Ishida went to sit down.

"Don't think about it so much, It's not your fault. It was his own fault he got those wounds," I said to Ichigo.

"I wasn't," Ichigo said looking away and resting his head in his hand. "Wounds like that aren't worth worrying about."

"Oh, who said 'don't worry?' I said don't think about it." I said winding up Ichigo.

**…**

* * *

**Short Time Skip**

Soon class was over and I went to sit in a tree. "I was suspicious to begin with. I probably don't have any time left," I said talking to myself.

"There she is," I heard someone say. I looked behind me and saw Inoue, Tatsuki and one of their friends. "Kuchiki-san, wanna eat lunch together?" Their friend asked.

"Yeah, sure" I said as I got out of the tree. Soon after we sat down a few more of Inoue's friends came to site with us including Sora and Zane.

**Change of prov…**

* * *

**Sora's Prov**

Me and Zane went over to join Rukia and the others for lunch. Once we sat down Inoue got out the sandwich castle, another one of her strange food creations. "So do you have secret feelings for Ichigo I mean your always fighting with him and they do say people who fight normally really like each other. Plus you have kissed before remember," Mahana asked me.

"Mahana! That's a bit of a straight up question don't you think," Michiru said.

"HELL NO I DON'T HAVE ANY 'SECERET FEELINGS' FOR ICHIGO HE'S JUST A FRIEND… WELL NOT EVEN THAT………………………" I shouted. "Is it really that obvious?" I asked looking down at my hands that were now folded in my lap.

"Well yeah," Tatsuki said and everyone laughed.

"Guys please don't tell Ichigo," I said looking up.

"And what if we do?" Mahana said as a joke and laughing.

"You wont live to see the next day," I said standing up looking evil-scary and cracking my fingers. ((Kadaj19: Kinda like Kyouya from OHSHC aka Ouran High School Host Club when the club woke him up to go shopping lol and then Tamaki left him lmfao… anyway carrying on))

"I was joking please don't kill me," Mahana said as she hid behind Michiru.

"Hey don't hide behind me," Michiru said moving out of the way.

"Don't worry I wont kill you," I said sitting back down and acting normal again.

'I really don't belong here,' Rukia thought to herself ((Kadaj19: obviously Sora does not know that but I can't be bothered to change the prov, have you seen have many times I've already changed it lol…)))

"Hey Rukia, you have to come and sit with us at lunch again, ok" Inoue said to Rukia.

"I will think about it," Rukia said.

"You said that same answer this morning," Zane said.

**Change of prov ((Kadaj19: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH FUCK SAKE lol))…**

* * *

**Rukia's Prov**

It was not the end of school and I was the only one left in the classroom. I put my books in my bag and exited the building. I was heading to wards the gate when I saw Ichigo, Sora and Zane about to leave. "Ichigo! Sora! Zane!" I called as I ran up to them.

"What is it? A Hollow?" Ichigo asked.

"No. Not That. Are you feeling alright?" I asked.

"We are fine, Why should there be?" Sora asked.

"No," I answered.

"Well you've been acting really weird today," Ichigo said.

I was about to answer when I heard screaming we all walked out of the gate to see who it was when Kon came running towards me really fast. He then hugged me, "I'm sorry I ran away I wont do it again please take me back to your room. I'm sorry I don't want to go out in the real world by myself please take me back and I need fixing." Kon said while crying. He was cut all over the place and need stitching.

" 'Go back' huh?" I said to myself.

"Is there something wrong?" Zane asked.

"No I was just thinking of someone who could fix Kon," I said looking down at Kon who was still hugging me.

"Ishida can fix him he's into that type of stuff," Ichigo said.

We then all went back into school and went to the Arts and Crafts Club room and asked Ishida to fix him. "Why me?" Ishida asked.

"Oh come on your good at this sort of stuff. Why wont you do it?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't have to answer," Ishida said.

"Oh that's it, you cant with your hands like that?" Ichigo said as Ishida started to get annoyed. "Yeah. You cant not with your hands like that. You probably cant even make two stitches."

"These wounds are nothing. I'll show you what these hands can do. Give me that," Ishida said as he snatched Kon away from me and started to fix him. "Complete."

Kon was now in a dress and he looked really pissed:

We all ran for it and left Ishida with the now angry and pissed Kon.

Change of prov…

Ichigo's Prov

"Rukia your dinners here," I said as I entered my room and noticed she was not here. "What's with her she's out again."

**Quick change of prov again…**

* * *

**Sora's Prov**

Zane was sitting in the front room watching TV… well a paused film while I was getting snacks. I walked back into the front room when I suddenly stopped walking and started into space. My eyes started to glow purple and suddenly I could see Rukia leaving Ichigo's house. It then skipped and I saw a dude with red hair kicking Ichigo's ass. My eyes stopped glowing and I could see normally again. Zane was right in my face waving her hand in front of my eyes. "Are you ok? You just completely zoned out on me there," Zane said.

"I think I just had my first vision."

**…**

* * *

**So I hope you liked part 7 and part should be out… at some point lol anyway here is a picture and bye bye lol…**


	9. Chapter 8

**Can Shinigamis Really Fall In Love? – Bleach Love Story – Part 8**

**Yo, sorry it took me 3 months, 2 weeks and 3 days to update… oh my fuck that's a long time, what hell is wrong with me… anyway I'm really really really really really sorry. Okay I was going to do the 1****st**** OVA but decided not too cause to me it looked kind of boring so I'm just carrying on with the episodes…**

* * *

**Sora's Prov**

"Really that's so cool!" Zane shouted.

"Well it would be cool, but I didn't really like what I saw," I said.

"Well what did you see?" Zane asked getting kind of paranoid. "Who died? It's not me is it?! OMG it's me I knew it! I'M GOING TO DIE!"

"Zane shut up! You're not going to die! No one's going to die, I think," I said.

"So someone is going to die," Zane said. "Who?"

"Well I saw Rukia-" I said but got cut off.

"OMG Rukia, noooooo not Rukia she's cool!" Zane said.

"It's not Rukia damn it! Would you let me finish!" I shouted. "Now carrying on, I saw Rukia leave Ichigo's house and then it kinda skipped to a bit where Ichigo was getting his ass kicked by a dude with weird red hair so I don't really know if he dies."

"You're really bad at this," Zane said.

"Once again, shut up! We need to warn Ichigo," I said as we ran towards to door.

"Wait," Zane said as she grabbed my arm to stop me from leaving.

"What now?" I asked.

"Have you seen what we're wearing?" Zane asked so I looked down and we were still in our pjs.

"Oh yeah, maybe we should change," I said.

"Ya think," Zane said laughing. We quickly ran upstairs, got changed and then went to Ichigo's.

**Changing prov…**

* * *

**Ichigo's Prov**

I was in the bathroom talking to myself when I suddenly heard a mumbling noise that made me jump, "What the hell?!" I looked behind to toilet to see Kon tapped to it. "You, Kon, just what the hell are you doing back here?" I took the tape off of him and took him into my room.

"Thanks, I couldn't see who was coming in so all I had to go on was sound-" he said but I cut him off by spraying him with a can of spray, "HEY! What did you do that for!? Is that how you treat a best friend after he's been through the worst suffering of his life?" He shouted as he attacked my face.

"Shut up! We're not best friends and you stink!" I shouted back as I pulled him off my face.

"Look, it's not my fault Rukia's the one- Oh that's right, Rukia's in trouble we have to go help her!" He shouted as he tried running but he was still in my hand.

"Get out of my face!" I shouted as I throw him which made him bounce off the walls until he landed on my desk.

Kon got up and pointed at something on my desk, "Look at this, right here, are you telling me you've been home all this time and you have not seen this, pal!"

"Yes," I answered as I walked over to the desk and picked up the piece of paper he was pointing at. "So what is it?"

"What's the matter with you it's obviously a farewell note," Kon said as he sat down.

"A farewell note, so why were you goofing around in the bathroom? Shouldn't you of already hit the road?" I said.

"What! Are you even awake I didn't write that damn letter, Rukia did you bastard. Rukia's leaving us. She's left for good," Kon said.

"What do you mean? She left without saying goodbye!" I shouted.

"I don't know, I don't know. I was here with her when she decided to leave, she just up and left without an explanation." Kon said as he started to cry.

"Man, just what in the heck is this? Just what do you think you're doing, Rukia?" I said as I opened the letter. "Enjoy decoding! What the fuck! 'Bfor bcertain breasons bi bmust bgo-.' Aaahhh what the hell! 'And here's a hint.' What the frick is this?! Son of a- why are there so many b's in this?! And what's with the damn bunny?! Oh I get it lose the bunny's! 'For certain reasons I must go. Do not look for me and do not worry. After you read this make sure you burn it. And also, if you can, keep yourself hidden for a while.' I don't get it; she doesn't even give a reason for leaving."

"Don't you understand something must of happened," Kon said. "She said to burn the letter and keep ourselves hidden. What could be so terrible that got Rukia so worried about us? Isn't it obvious, something must of happened between her and the Soul Society. Use your head a little; she's in the middle of something so she struck out on her own."

"Let's go Kon, we're going to look for Rukia," I said.

"Alright I'm with you buddy," Kon said. We then went to my bedroom door to leave when it suddenly flew over and flattened us…

**Okay changing prov…**

* * *

**Sora's Prov**

When we arrived at Ichigo's house we knocked at the door, but no one answered ((Kadaj19: oh yeah just so you know we… well Zane and Sora are wearing their fighting clothes and they have their weapons with them okay)) so we knocked again. Someone opened it and it was Ichigo's dad:

"Hey, can't talk or explain we need to see Ichigo!" I shouted as me and Zane ran passed him and ran up to Ichigo's room.

"Hey, Ichigo!" He shouted upstairs. "Your girlfriends are here!"

"I'M NOT THAT IDIOTS GIRLFRIEND DAMN IT!!" I screamed and kept running up the stairs. As soon I we got to his room I kicked in the door and entered. "Ichigo! You twat where are you?!"

"U-Under the door, that y-you're standing on!" He shouted.

"Oops," Zane said as we got off of him.

He pushed the door off him and stood up to face us, "What the hell are you two doing here?!"

"Well I had a vision of Rukia leaving and you getting your ass kicked so sorry if I fucking care?" I shouted at him.

"It has nothing to do with you!" he shouted. "Can't you just go away?!"

"NO!" I shouted.

"Okay, love birds get over it we have bigger problems, like what's happening to Rukia." Zane said.

"Okay then let's go," I said. Ichigo took the pill from Kon and went Shinigami and we left out of the window.

**Okay I'm skipping a bit and changing prov…**

* * *

**Zane's Prov**

"Hold on!" We heard Rukia shout just before Ichigo attacked the red head.

Me and Sora ran up to her, "Are you ok?" We both asked.

"I'm fine but what are you guys doing here?" She asked.

"We here to help you," Ichigo said.

"I thought I told you to go into hiding!" Rukia shouted.

"Yeah, well I didn't like the sound of that idea," Ichigo said as he stood in front of Ishida who was laying on the floor bleeding. "What shall we do with him?" Ichigo asked pointing at Ishida.

"Don't worry I will take care of him," Kisuke said as he appeared from nowhere. He then took Ishida away.

"So, who in hells name are you?" The red head asked as he jumped back to stand next to the other dude:

"The name is Ichigo, I'm the one that's gunna beat your ass, How's it going?" Ichigo said getting cocky.

"Huh, wearing a shihakusho, I don't know you, which squad are you from?" He asked. "Check out that overgrown Zanpakuto."

"Oh yeah, it's funny to tell you the truth I've been thinking this thing looked kinda big compared to Rukia's blade. But you know I've gotta say, up until now, I've had nothing else to compare it to." Ichigo said.

"The size of it reflects the Shinigamis spiritual energy, how did a snot-nose brat get a sword that size?" The red head asked. "Oh I get it, you're the lowly human that took Rukia's powers aren't ya, carrot top?"

The red head then started to attack Ichigo ((Xemnas: just so you know I am not explaining every bit of the fight cause 1. it will take forever to write and 2. there will be a whole lot of writing XD so get over it)), "Come on! What's wrong is that big sword just for show?" he asked as he kept swinging his blade down at Ichigo. Ichigo finally swung back but the red head that had now jumped into the air attacked Ichigo and cut his shoulder, "It's over, very soon you'll be dead and Rukia will get her powers back and then Rukia will go back to Soul Society to die."

"Yeah! Kick his ass!" I shouted. Just as I finished I got a whack over the head from Sora.

"Hey! He's the enemy you know!" She shouted.

"And?! He's cool and he's winning so shut it!" I shouted back.

"You don't even know him! And once again he's our enemy damn it!" She shouted back.

"Oh you only care cause your 'boyfriend' is getting his ass kicked!"

"HE'S NOT MY FUCKING BOYFRIEND!! AND IF YOU DON'T SHUT IT I WILL SEND YOU TO THE 7 PITS OF HELL!!" She said as her eyes started to glow red and she went really evil.

"Okay okay god, chillax," I said as I moved closer to Rukia. Ichigo and the red head stopped and just stared at us… "Rukia. Who is he?" I asked.

"Renji Abarai," she replied while they were still starring.

"Oh right. Go Renji kick his ass!" I shouted.

"What did you say?!" Sora said still looking kinda evil.

"Nothing, nothing, I'm sorry," I said once again moving away from her. Ichigo and Renji then went back to normal and carried on. ((Kadaj19: don't ask XD))

"Man, you are as dumb as they come, Rukia came out here on her own just so you would not have to get involved. You should of stayed put at home, but you had to come and play the hero. Just what did you think you could accomplish here?" He asked. "You're not a Shinigami you're a fake, there's no way you could hurt a real Shinigami, you couldn't even lay a scratch on one of us," Just as the Renji said that Ichigo used his sword to cut Renji's chin.

"Sorry about that, I know you were in the middle of saying something, but you left yourself so wide open there I just couldn't help myself. I apologize, why don't you continue, you were saying something about a scratch," Ichigo said.

"You punk," Renji said as he pressed his thumb up against his newly formed cut.

"You let your guard down Renji," The other dude said.

"Who's he?" I asked Rukia once again.

"My brother, Byakuya Kuchiki," She said.

"Okay," I said.

"Captain Kuchiki," Renji said.

"This young man here Ichigo Kurosaki, I believe I've seen him before. There was a report from the Secret Remote Squad, he done the Menos Grande a serious blow and forced it back to Hueco Mondo," Byakuya said.

Renji then started laughing, "You've got the be kidding me, man the Secret Remote Squad must be really slipping these days, this kid wounded a Menos Grande. Who in their right mind would believe that load of crap! I mean look at him Captain! And that Zanpakuto it's nothing but an overgrown piece of junk! He obviously can't control his spiritual energy! So tell me, what's the name of that monstrosity!" Renji said/ranted.

"Huh? What's its name?" Ichigo repeated sounding confused.

"You didn't even ask it did you?" Renji asked.

"What? Do you mean Rukia? Wait you guys all name your swords?" Ichigo asked.

"I knew it, you're not even able to ask your Zanpakuto its name. And you really think you can fight me as an equal. Come back in 2000 years!" Renji said as he put his hand over his sword. He then ran his hand down over the blade, changing its form and called out, "Howl Zabimaru!":

"Now open your eyes, see what lies before you and fall beyond your pray," Renji said as he jumped up and came down to attack Ichigo again. Ichigo blocked the attack but then the end of Renji's blade went passed Ichigo's sword and dug into his shoulder. Renji then pulled his sword, forcing it to go through his shoulder even more. "It's all over you little runt, you have lost by Renji Abarai, die where you stand!" He pulled his sword out of Ichigo and Ichigo fell to the floor. "Sorry it's ending this way kid, but that's what's known as a difference is strength. Well that's it kid, it's time for me to head out, I don't like the way the air smells here," Renji said as he stopped winging his sword around, raised it was about to attack Ichigo again.

Sora jumped in front of Renji and put one sai against his neck and another one against his gut, "Hurt him anymore and I'll kill you myself!" she threatened.

"Leave him alone!" I screamed as I tackled Sora to the ground. "Stop interfering!"

"No! He's going to kill Ichigo!" Sora shouted as we wrestled on the ground.

"Oh get over it! You can get a new boyfriend!" I shouted.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Sora screamed as she pinned me to the floor with her sais to my neck. "Now what is Ichigo to me?!"

"A f-f-f-f-f-f-friend," I stuttered trying not get myself killed.

She moved her sais and started to strangle me, "HE'S NOT MY FRIEND!! I HATE HIM!! UNDERSTAND?!"

"Yes! Yes! I'm sorry!" I shouted.

"Do they always do that?" Renji asked.

"I don't know," Rukia said, Ichigo then moved and grabbed onto the hilt of his sword, drawing everyone's attention back to Ichigo.

"B-But this can't be you shouldn't have the strength left to move," Renji said. "Oh well this works out better anyway, I feel much better beating up someone that can actually move." Ichigo had now stood up, "I guess the only thing left for you to do is fight hard and die. What's wrong? If you won't attack then I will!" Renji then got into a fight stance. The wind started to pick up and Ichigo's spirit energy started to rise. Renji pulled back slightly giving Ichigo enough time to quickly attack him. "What the hell?!" Renji said as he turned to face Ichigo who was now behind him. Ichigo quickly came towards Renji and slashed his sword upwards forcing Renji to jump backwards. He had been cut on the forehead and his glasses had broken in half.

"I'll tell you what's wrong your moves have suddenly become a lot slower!" Ichigo shouted. "I don't understand what's happening to me but I like it! I feel no pain from my wounds! In fact, I feel totally invincible!"

**Changing prov…**

* * *

**Sora's Prov**

"Why you!" Renji said as he stood up. He started to swing Zabimaru around, he then attack Ichigo but he blocked it. Ichigo then attack Renji but he dodged it. This went on for a while until Renji could no longer move. Ichigo jumped towards him and just as he was about to attack Byakuya cut Ichigo's sword and was about to cut Ichigo when I quickly moved in front of him and blocked the attack. Byakuya quickly moved behind me and cut me across the back. I fell to the floor and was bleeding badly.

**Changing prov and btw Sora is knocked out lol…**

* * *

**Zane's Prov**

"Brother don't do it!" Rukia shouted.

Byakuya then finished his attack on Ichigo, cutting straight through his chest. He fell forward next to Sora and was also bleeding badly. Byakuya moved to stand next to him, "Your slow, even when you are falling." He then stabbed Ichigo in the back and put his sword away.

"Ichigo!" Rukia screamed as she ran towards him.

Renji got up and charged at Rukia to stop her. He grabbed her by the throat and forced her up against a lamppost, "If you as even touch him they will add 20 years to your sentence! He's dead!"

"It's my fault he's dying! So what's wrong with me going to him?!" Rukia screamed.

"So you're telling me, even if it makes your sentence harsher, you feel you have to help him?" Byakuya asked.

"Well yes she just said that," I said as I walked towards Rukia and Renji.

"I wouldn't interfere if I were you," Renji said.

"Don't worry I don't plain to. Someone has to be here to help them," I said as I looked at Ichigo and Sora.

"He's dead you say," Ichigo said as he grabbed onto Byakuya's clothes. "I'd rather you stop talking about me like I'm not even here, got it?!"

"Let go," Byakuya said, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Sorry, I couldn't here you," Ichigo said. "Try looking at me when you talk!"

"I see, it looks like you won't be needing that arm," Byakuya said as Rukia ran towards them.

She kicked Ichigo's hand away from her brother, "You are just a human! You are just a lowly human, how dare you grab my brother like that! You better learn your place!" She said. "We should leave here now brother, the actions that Ichigo just took have opened my eyes to the truth. I am ready now take me back to the Soul Society."

"You have got to be kidding me!" I shouted. "I know I said I would not interfere but Ichigo and Sora just got their asses kicked for you and your just going to leave like what they did means nothing! So he insulted your stuck-up brother get over it!"

"Don't you dare talk about my brother like that!" Rukia shouted.

"Oops too late, my bad. Fine leave whatever I don't really care anymore," I said as I walked passed them and went to help Sora up.

"Renji," Byakuya said.

"Yes," He replied as he walked passed Rukia and Byakuya. He raised his blade and pushed it forward, as he did the sword went into something invisible, "Now open!" He shouted and turned his Zanpakuto to the right. A door appeared and it opened, just as it opened hell butterflies came out of it. Then all 3 of them went through the door, it closed and disappeared. Ichigo had passed out.

It was now raining really hard, I was just about to take Sora home when I heard footsteps. I turned around to see Hat 'n' Clogs coming towards us, "Nice of you to come back," I said.

He picked up Ichigo's body, "You can take her back to mine and we can heal those wounds," He said as he started to walk away so I followed.

**Okay skipping this part and maybe changing prov I'm not sure at the moment…**

* * *

**Sora's Prov**** (oh look change of prov lol)**

I woke up, and saw that I was not in my own house, "Where am I?" I asked more to myself than anyone else.

"Yay! You're awake!" I heard someone scream and then was tackled into a hug by Zane. "You do that again I'll kill you myself… okay?!"

"I'm sorry," I said. "Wait where's Ichigo?! Is he okay?! Did they kill him?! If they did I swear to god I will fuc-"

"Don't worry, he's fine. Hat 'n' Clogs brought him back here," Zane said.

"So this is Hat 'n' Clogs shop?" I asked.

"Yup," Zane said smiling.

"Okay, but what's going to happen to Rukia?! Are we just going to leave her or what?!" I asked shouting again.

"Well Hat 'n' Clogs said that he's going to train us for 10 days, then use 7 days to open the gate to Soul Society and that means we have at least 13 days to save Rukia," Zane explained.

"Okay, then let's get training!" I said as I got up. I soon as I moved pain shot through my back and I nearly fell over.

"Take it easy your still injured you know," Zane said.

"Well why are you okay? Didn't you help stop Rukia and get injured?" I asked.

"No. Unlike you and carrot-top I knew I couldn't win so didn't bother trying," Zane said.

"How rude! You lazy bitch! Your friends leaving to Soul Society to die and you did nothing!" I shouted getting annoyed.

"Yup, pretty much," Zane said smiling again.

"Tch, that's so like you," I said laughing slightly.

"Yup," Zane said still smiling.

**Okay and I'm ending it there woo lol…**

* * *

**Here's another pretty picture lol… and I hope you liked the part if not tuff shit lol… please feel free to rate, message or both lol bai bai waves to lovely quiz takers…**


End file.
